


Bigger Dreams

by RidinCastielInTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Cas, Dancer Castiel, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Double Dating, Drug Use, Fate & Destiny, Fluff, Healing, Hospitals, I Love You, Impala Sex, Kissing, M/M, Moving In Together, Past Abuse, Romantic Fluff, Sabriel - Freeform, Slow Burn, Smutt, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean, construction!dean, past relationship, soul mates, stripper!Cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9380240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RidinCastielInTheImpala/pseuds/RidinCastielInTheImpala
Summary: Dean works hard every day, so he doesn't understand why Sam is dragging him to this gym. Maybe it will be worth it. He doesnt do anything but work anyways. Castiel hates his second job but his job teaching zumba at the local gym doesn't pay enough. one day hell quit this sleazy job in hope that he can follow bigger dreams.





	1. Pain in my Ass

“Why do we have to do this, Sam?”  Dean looked over at his brother, begging for him to let him go home.

 

“Because, man, it's good for you.”

 

“I work hard enough during the week, why do I have to spend my days off working out?”

 

“I need a gym buddy and besides there's tons of chicks here…” Sam said waggling his eyebrows. They walked up to the front doors of the local gym, where Sam spoke to a cute little Asian behind the reception desk, checking them in with his membership. Dean looked and studied the scene unfolding around him. People young and old, male and female, sweating. Some getting yelled at by personal trainers, some solitary in their workouts with iPods in their ears. Sam motioned for Dean to follow him. As they entered the spacious hallway, Dean heard bass thumping.

 

“Sounds like some ass shaking music in there,  what class is that?”  

 

“I believe that's the Zumba class.  I dunno, I'll ask Jess. Maybe she knows the teacher.”

 

“Maybe I should sign up.”

 

“You?  Your bow legged ass dancin’ to new pop music….”

 

“Wouldn't be doing it for the dancing, and god knows I ain't doing it for the music, doing it to chase some tail. Gonna gank this dry spell if it ganks me.”

 

“There's plenty of single women in the yoga class Jess teaches.”

 

“All namaste,  no shave November type bitches or pumpkin spice Starbucks ugg boots white chick.  thanks but no thanks.”  

 

“You’re such a jerk, Dean.”

 

“Shut up, bitch.”  __

 

……………………………..

 

Dean slammed the door of his work truck and headed towards the construction site. He shouldn't have tried to outdo Sammy at the gym. That personal trainer had been eyeing him and he definitely didn't mind: the guy had legs for days. Dean rubbed his back and pulled on a reflective vest, situating a radio in his pocket and a hard hat on his head. Maybe he pulled a muscle, the thought crossed his mind as he popped two aleve in his mouth. He pulled himself up into the seat of the boom crane, so relaxed and at home behind the controls. The hours dragged every day except when he was behind big machinery. There Dean felt so good about himself. Like he was worth something. Days like today always went by fast.

 

The clock on the truck radio said 11:30. He worked until it was unsafe from the dangerous pull of sleep at his eyes. Half the time, Benny, his foreman, would have to make him go home. Dean was such a jack of all trades; he got roped into more jobs than he could count on just the walk to his truck. Having a best friend as a boss certainly got him nowhere. He worked just as hard, definitely harder than everyone else. Dean sighed as he parked the old chevy at the curb in front of his duplex. As he cut the engine, he ran his hands down his face and rested his head against the seat. No matter how exhausted he is, he loves his work. After ten years at Lafayette construction corporation, Dean didn’t really know anything else. He had his family and his work and sometimes those lines blurred when he took machines into Bobby’s shop for help fixing them up. Dean got out of his work truck and slammed the door behind him.

 

The rush of the Pacific Ocean came crashing down on Dean’s eardrums, lulling him half way to sleep as he dug for his keys. The Oregon coast always appealed to Dean, not too warm, not too cold. The right amount of green. He never felt more at home with his flannels and stubble than when he was amongst the Pacific Northwest. Rain had begun to fall slow and steady but more rhythmic as Dean stuck his nose in the fridge, too tired to do much actual digging. The droplets reminded him of his first and truest intention, a nice hot shower. Trudging up the staircase was the easy part. Undressing was gonna hurt. Sore wasn’t the right word for what Dean was feeling. He grasped the knob, throwing it to the right.  The response was immediate. The metallic head that hung loosely above him spread water unto his body, the sudden shock making his tense muscles twitch before starting to ease them. It was going to be a long week.

 

………………………………..

 

. A room full of brightly colored headbands and sweaty tank tops stood before him, working through the Zumba routine, a little sloppy. Castiel would have them in sync in a few weeks, he thought to himself. He stood in front of the wall mirrors, demonstrating for them how to transition from the rough cardio of their workout into the slower cool down phase of their workout. “Keep the tempo, you got this! Just another minute and we’re done!”

 

The whole class cheered, huffing and puffing as Castiel released them from their weekly torture, some heading to the showers, others fangirling over him. Especially one of his regulars, Meg. she never quite got the hint that Castiel was gay, even though he all but told her flat out once a week.

 

“Hey, Clarence.” She said twirling her hair. Castiel looked at her and internally shuddered at the pet name. She always laid it on thick the way she hung all over him and eyed him up and down. “Are you free or do you have another class?  We could grab some coffee.”

 

“Uhh, yes actually, I have another engagement. Yeah, sorry.”  She deflated and sauntered away. He did indeed need to be somewhere else. This gym didn't pay very well and he needed his second job.

  
Car keys jingling in his hands, Cas strutted over to his midnight blue Accord. The spring sunshine had dwindled and a small shiver ran up his spine. Being this close to the ocean brought extremely icy wind chill in the early months of the year, but God, it was worth it. Driving to The Unicorn bothered Cas. He just wanted to turn onto the freeway and go home.  _ The only reason you’re going here is to pay for your home. _ Castiel pulled into the parking lot and shut the engine off in his Honda, hoping that eventually, he’d be pulling up to a more G-rated dance studio.


	2. The Dancer

Castiel dusted some glitter on his cheek bones, preparing for his next show. These blue gems were gonna earn their keep. His eyes paid the bills almost as much as his perky ass in this tight outfit. Standing up from the vanity, Cas sighed. He hated this job. He felt so dead inside whenever he stepped out onto that stage. It earned him some good money, depositing thousands into the bank, but he wished he could earn that kind of cash from his dancing alone, not just his body.

 

The music thumped as women cheered for him.  The flash of steel as he placed his hands on the pole nearly blinded him, he was so distracted that night.  It was all ritual, all redundant. He winked and gyrated at some of the regular women, watched as money was thrown in his general vicinity, not even flinching when a bridesmaid slipped a fifty in his shorts. Castiel wished this chapter in his life could come to a close. He’s daydreaming about everything his studio could be by the time he finishes his routine and exits the stage. Another grand in my bank account. Another pound of emotional baggage.

 

…………...

  
  


“I'm surprised you came back with me.”  Sam looked at Dean a little confused, especially since Dean had called him to bitch after the last time they worked out.

 

“Yeah.  Got a good feeling after the soreness wore off, and staring at booties in yoga pants wasn’t that bad either.”  Sam made a sound of disgust and pushed past his brother. Dean threw his arms up in defeat. He started to follow Sam into the weight room but stopped dead in his tracks, his attention caught elsewhere.

 

“You coming?”

 

“Yeah, be right in.”  Dean walked towards the only door in the hallway to his right. The tiny window in the door showed a dance classroom with ash wood floors and stunningly clean full length mirrors along a whole wall.  Music oozed from behind the closed door.

 

_ When you need it _ _   
_ _ Girl I try to hide it _ _   
_ _ But I can't escape it oh baby _ _   
_ _ Please forgive me _ _   
_ __ When I think of you, my thoughts are so x-rated oh baby.

 

Dean gasped and looked intently on the light muscular frame as they walked towards the mirror and dipped their ass to the floor.  Soft hands brushed up long white legs to stop at the trim of some black workout booty shorts.  Damn…   
  


_ Baby, I don't give a damn _ _   
_ I  _ know that your man's nowhere in sight oh-oh _

 

The figure popped its ass in the air as it touched the toe of a pair of tall black stilettos. Dropping to the floor, hands separated the knees sexily before leaning forward and crawling seductively across the floor.

  
_ And your eyes don't tell a lie _ _   
_ _ I know you wanna come with me tonight _

 

Humping the ground once, then again, rolling their hips down, the piercing blue eyes predatorily watched themselves in the mirror. Dean was so involved he hardly noticed that this was a man…

  
_ And I'll see you right _ _   
_ _ But first you gotta _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Push push back upon it (girl) _ _   
_ _ Make me believe you want it _ _   
_ _ Push push back upon it (girl) _ _   
_ _ Know I can't go on longing _ _   
_ _ Push push back upon it (girl) _ _   
_ _ Go ahead lay it on it (Don't stop) _ _   
_ _ Don't stop until the morning (girl) _ _   
_ _ Just keep pushing back on it _ __   
  


The man pulled up and with a small strut, did a turn and a small wiggle of his ass.  Sex blown black hair framed his beautiful face and a little scruff roughened the edges but my oh my, did he look good.

  
_ Do you want me (You know it) _ _   
_ _ Do you need me (You know it) _ _   
_ _ Will you please me (You know it) _ _   
_ __ Will you tease me (You know it)

 

Fingers traced down the front of his body, thrusting as he worked his hips in a circle. He continued to dance but Dean couldn't take it anymore. He pulled himself away and headed directly for the locker room. He needed a cold shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying. Please let me know in the comments! Thank you!


	3. Private Show

 

“She said no….” Sam was so upset, he was damn near tears. He had surprised Jess in front of the entire restaurant last night during dinner.  He had planned it for weeks and had bought the ring months in advance. He thought she’d say yes.

 

“I don't know what to tell you, Sammy. You know I'm here for you, but I know you'll find someone else..” Dean smiled and clapped his hand on Sam’s shoulder.  

 

“Of course I can find someone else. I just don't want anyone else.”

 

“How about we go out tonight, huh? I'll call the guys and we can hit that club up on H street.”

 

“I don't know, Dean…”

 

“Come on, it will make you feel better.  I promise.”

 

………………..

 

The night was young and Dean walked in like he owned the place. Sam, their brother Adam, best friends Benny and Ash, and Bobby followed close behind. Dean promised Sammy a guy’s night, so a guy’s night he gets. Some of them headed to the stage and some headed to the bar. Dean caught Sam's collar and dragged him towards the back rooms.  “Private show,  brother?”

“I…  don't know…I don't do stuff like this.” They stopped in front of a curtained doorway. A small Asian woman peeked around and smiled.

 

“Dean! It's good to see you! Haven't seen you in here before. Here for me?” She flirted and smiled even bigger.

 

“Not tonight honey, I need you to take care of Sam tonight. He’s had a very bad day.”

 

“Come in then, sugar. Let’s talk.”

 

Cinnamon should do Sam some good, Dean thought as he decided on a great playmate for himself.  He saw an open room on the other side of the hall. The name read Angel above the door with a little symbol indicating that this dancer was a guy.  Dean shrugged and thought screw it. _Maybe he'll help me get the blue-eyed babe from the studio out of my head_.  He pulled the curtain shut and sat in the deep leather armchair that was positioned in front of the window.  He watched as a chain was drawn up on the other side of the glass. A pair of black peep toe pumps started a pair of legs that went on for days.  Dean relaxed a little watching a black silk camisole with blue trim come into view.  He nearly choked on his own tongue when the familiar deep blue eyes stared back down at him…..wild sexed black hair but no stubble this time.  The dancer…  the studio..  Oh lord. God had to be real, Dean thought now. His fantasy before him ready to give him what he thought he'd never see…. he was so distracted that he didn't notice that AC/DC was playing loud and rough as the beautiful man had begun to dance.

  
_Knockin' me out with those American thighs_ __  
_Taking more than her share_ __  
_Had me fighting for air_ __  
_She told me to come but I was already there_ __  
__  
Dean’s mouth started to water as ‘Angel’ dropped his ass along the side of his little box. He was dipping low before tracing his legs up, bending at the waist and snapping his head back up, staring into Dean.  
  
_Shook me all night long_ __  
Yeah you shook me all night long

 _  
_ Dean felt shook that's for damn sure. 'Angel’ lifted the blue negligee over his head and let it slip down his arms before crawling the rest of the way to the glass, licking up it slowly as his hands searched his body like they were missing something.

  
'Cause _the walls were shaking_ __  
_The earth was quaking_ __  
_My mind was aching_ __  
_And we were making it and you_ __  
__  
_Shook me all night long_ __  
_Yeah you shook me all night long_ __  
  
The precum had leaked through Dean's jeans, and he was uncomfortably hot inside them. He was dying to touch the gorgeous creature in front of him, currently bent over baring his silk clad ass, Dean could see the hard outline of the dancer's cock. He was enjoying this as much as Dean. ‘Angel’ slowly turned his head looking seductively over his shoulder as he stuck his ass out towards Dean and the curtain started to fall. Dean leaned in, drinking in as much of the intoxicating sight as he could before the red crushed velvet took it all away. It was going to be a long night.

……………..

  


Castiel stepped from his box and started taking off his heels, opting for some sweatpants and a faded AC/DC T-shirt. Fitting. He giggled to himself. That last man had been so damn hot Cas didn't even need to think of someplace else. The only place he wanted to be was in the man's fucking lap. How sexy it was watching his tongue dart out over his plump lip as he watched the silk fall from Cas’ body. Oh man. Castiel needed a drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry my chapters are short. I hope to be able to post three of for chapters at a time to make up for it. :)


	4. Drinks

“Sam I'm telling you. There aren't many guys that can get under my skin -”

 

“Yes, I know you're picky-”

 

“But Angel man. Was exactly that. Wow.”

 

“That's not his real name.”

 

“Oh I'm sure but I haven't even spoken to the guy.”

 

“You said you've seen him here?”

 

“Yeah. Alone in the Zumba classroom.”

 

“Huh. Well maybe he's a student. Sign up for Zumba. That would be the best way to find out who he is.”

“Yeah Sam, you're right. I will. Right now.” Dean set his water bottle next to a sweaty Sam on the benches and walked to the reception desk. The little blonde behind the counter peeked up as she watched Dean approach. He smiled and asked her about any available slots in the Zumba class. She handed him a clipboard with some sign up papers, her number scribbled on his copy.

 

_ What a morning _ , Castiel thought to himself as he opened the gym doors. He was almost late for class and he had forgotten his wallet and locker key at home.  _ Too late now, I'll go without- _ He screeched to a halt as he saw a very tanned freckled back facing him. He recognized the lines of his shoulders and when he turned his face and laughed, Castiel saw the sweet green jade eyes that had lavished his body the night before. Cas ducked around the corner and headed towards the staff room.

 

“Gabriel!!”

 

“Oh hey Cas, buddy, how're you?” Gabe smiled and sipped his green smoothie.

 

“Ummmm, I think I'll be fine but I need to switch classes with you today… please, I'll owe you big.”

 

“Yeah sure.. what's the reason?”

 

“Don’t ask. I promise to tell you later over a bottle of wine.” He laughed shakily and left the room before Gabe could ask any more questions.

…………….

  
  
  


The Moscato bottle was near empty and Cas was feeling it. Gabriel squeaked over the new cute guy in the Zumba class and was in the process of begging Castiel to let him come to next week's class. “Yeah sure, no problem with an extra body burning some calories.”

  
“God, I’d love to burn some calories with that man” Gabe said, putting a piece of gummy candy into his mouth. Cas rolled his eyes. “And you wouldn’t?”

 

“I don't need any men in my life right now.”

 

“Yes you do!! That’s why you wanted me to take the class. Why not confront him? He obviously finds you physically attractive.” 

 

“No Gabe, I don’t-”

 

“Need relationships right now, yeah yeah. You've said. But even if you hook up with him, at least you'll enjoy it. He's a fucking god!”

 

“I gotta turn in.. I got work tomorrow.”

……………..

  
  


Ladies night was always a big buck bringer for Cas. He was always able to work the women and the odd mix of gay men that crawled in with them. He walked the floor in some tight Levi jeans, cowboy boots and a Stetson, his chest bare and oiled. His shift was almost up and after he would be depositing a couple g’s in his bank. One gentleman had been particularly generous. He stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes fell upon the bar, where a dirty blonde Adonis sat sipping a dark liquor on the rocks.

  
  


Dean sipped his rum and rubbed his forehead. He didn't know what he was doing here. He was such a creep. He didn't mean it that way, he just wanted a flash of blue in his face and an ever elusive name. He probably wasn't even working tonight…. Dean felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned he was met with a blue so intense... Same blue that had haunted his dreams.

 

“Hey big boy, nice to see you again.”

 

“Well hello beautiful, didn't think I'd see you here,” Dean lied smoothly,”Angel, right?”

 

“That's me, you up for a show tonight baby?”

 

“If you keep it up with the pretty names, you can have anything you want from me.” Dean smiled and looked him up and down. “No slip tonight?”

 

Cas blushed, “Nah, theme night tonight, plus I'm working the room.”

 

“That's alright. I think I like this look.”

 

“Want to look closer?”

 

“I'd love to see it on the floor.”

 

Fanning his face, Cas turned from Dean and then looked back over his shoulder, motioning for Dean to follow. They walked to a booth in the back, where the music barely reached their ears. Castiel pressed Dean into the seat and straddled him. He started to rock with the music, rolling his hips like so many times before but this time thoroughly enjoying himself.

 

“So Sugar, got a name?”

 

“Dean. Dean Winchester… do you think I could get yours?”

 

“We'll see.. i don't give my name out… normally.. but I feel like you’re different.” Cas ran his hands down the front of Dean's shirt, tugging at his belt loops. He dipped to his knees in front of Dean before bobbing back up, all while running his hands up the insides of Dean's thighs. Dean thought he'd shoot his load right then and there. He grabbed Angel by the waist and pulled until the dancer was on top of him again.

 

“Oh Hun I'd treat you right.”

 

“Is that so?”

 

“Oh yes.” Dean smiled as Cas ran his hands over Dean's scruffy cheek.

 

“How bout you save a horse and ride this cowboy? Bareback?” Castiel whispered in Dean's ear. He shuddered from the hot breath at his lobe and slipped a hand into Cas hair, knocking the cowboy hat to the floor. With a sharp gasp, Cas ground his hips into Dean's, who was matching his pace. A breathy moan played on Dean's lips and he couldn't help himself any longer. He pulled Cas to him and pressed his lips to the dancers hungrily. Castiel was shocked but oh so pleased at the feeling of Dean's tongue begging for entry into his mouth that he almost forgot where they were...almost. Cas pushed back. 

 

“Dean, I can't do this with you, it's against the club rules… you're supposed to keep your hands to yourself.”

 

“Oh shit. I'm so... sorry. I gotta go… here.” Dean placed a couple hundred on the cushion next to him and gently crawled from beneath Castiel. He walked away, his head hung, all the way out the door. The dancer stared at the bills sadly and put the money in his pocket but never had he felt so dirty for doing so..

 

_ What was I thinking. Of course he doesn’t wanna be with me…  It's his job to say he wants me..  But it felt so real…. Guess he has to pay bills right..  Ugh.   _ Dean tossed and turned in bed, begging his mind to forget this beautiful creature who haunts him so.   _ I was right - I am a creep. _

 

Cas stared at the ceiling, tossing, uncomfortable in his own skin… Warm stubbled cheeks,  deep jade eyes…  _  Oh damn it Castiel pull it together…  You've had hot customers before..  _  He threw back the blankets and went for the kitchen.  _  There's Moscato in here somewhere. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the story will have smutt. just a slow build i guess!


	5. Shaken, not stirred

Resting his head on the steering wheel, Dean thought about his next move carefully.  Did he really want to risk it?  Dean had come here to see him.  He wanted more than anything to see him. The old Chevy door slammed and Dean locked up the Impala.  He stared at his feet the whole walk into the club. Placing his hand on the frame of the back door, Dean drew in a deep steadying breath before swinging it open. The music was muffled from the front stages as he peered up at the names above the private show rooms…  No Angel. He roamed farther into the club and studied the room.  Not working the floor either. Dean took a seat next to the bar and ordered himself a Jack on the rocks,  minus the rocks. “Make it a double.”

 

The lights lowered and the beat of the music became softer. Dean’s attention was brought to a spotlight that was shimmering on the glittered curtain before a long leg covered in fishnets poked itself out. The owner of the leg started to emerge slowly and Dean nearly choked. Angel was wearing nothing but fishnets, black satin panties and small black angel wings. Angel gripped the pole and lifted his feet off the ground, swinging around it gracefully with whoops and hollers from the patrons. Dean sat, watching, engrossed in the beautiful way the dancer moved his body.  He was currently at the top of the of the pole, thick thighs gripping it, with his hands tracing his abs and his head thrown back.  Dean was so lost in it all, he didn't realise when the routine was over. Angel left the stage but not before stopping and blowing a kiss over his shoulder directly at Dean.  His heart jumped.  Dean spun the bar stool back to face the counter.

………………….

  
  


Three drinks later and Dean wasn't sure he could drive.  He sat sulking, turning down every dancer, male and female, that found their way to him. Dean noticed a shift in the air surrounding the bar. He knew it was his shitty attitude. Why didn't he just leave?  _  I shouldn't be here. _

__

“Hey handsome.  You wanna buy me a drink?” Dean looked up and his eyes widened as they were led from a pair of dress shoes on the ground near his stool and up to a tan trench coat, paired with a sexily disheveled tie. 

 

“Ugh uhh umm…. Yes, of course. What will you have?”

 

“Something stronger tonight. Rum. Straight please.” The dancer spoke more towards the bartender than Dean but Dean didn't care. He took the opportunity to further the conversation.

 

“A man after my own heart.  Except for me, tonight's a straight whiskey night.”

 

“Tough day, hun?” Castiel took a seat next to Dean at the bar.  

 

“Not much sleep.”  Dean lied. He couldn’t tell him his internal dilemma about coming here. Why did he lie to this beautiful man so much.   _ So you don't sound like a creep, that's why. Right. _

 

“Me either.  Been working a lot and getting up too early.”  It was Cas’ turn to lie. He'd dropped from full-time to part time at the gym and picked up more shifts here to see Dean.  He'd been avoiding him in every other setting though. He had to. Here at the club, he could show his want without repercussion. Castiel felt like Dean could be trouble, the way his heart beat hard in his chest whenever his eyes fell upon the man. 

 

“So, uh, you a full-time dancer?”  Dean’s finger traced the lip of his glass thoughtfully.

 

“Well yes and no. I'm a dancer at heart but a stripper at night,” Cas chuckles, somewhat sadly dean notes, “Picked up this gig because I got to pay the bills somehow.  Doing this until I’m stable, or at least to a place in my life where I could own my own dance studio.”   _ Why am I opening up to him so easily? _

 

“Oh, wow that's pretty cool.  So you have a background in dance then?”

 

“Yeah, I guess you could say that. I've been dancing since I was five. Started with tap and ballet then it moved on to Classical and Salsa, but as I grew older I found I liked to shake my ass.”  Dean laughed and smiled so big Cas thought he may die. “What about you Dean?  What do you do?”

 

“Construction.  Little bit of everything:  Boom Crane operator, journeyman labourer, grader, flagger, etc . My foreman, Benny, says if he ever loses me, it’ll be the end of his company.”

 

“That's a nice thing to say. You must be good at what you do.”  Cass smirked and scooted a little closer. With any luck, he wouldn't go home alone tonight.  Dean noticed their close proximity and swallowed hard. Was he gonna do this? 

 

“You know Ang-”

 

“-Call me Cas-”

 

“Oh OK, Cas, umm, I don't normally come to places like this.. I mean not this frequently. The night I first saw you I was only here cause my brother Sam got dumped. But uh, you know, if you'd like to, um  don’t know, get some coffee or maybe grab a bite to eat... I'd love to uh-”

 

“Are you asking me on a date, Dean Winchester?”

 

“I guess I am.” 

 

“Huh.”   _ Didn't see that coming. _

_ ………………... _

  
  


“He said yes, Sam. He said yes..” Dean sat next to Sam at lunchtime inside their favorite little diner around the corner from Sam’s law office. Chewing on his double cheeseburger, Dean smiled at his younger brother as Sam sat across from him, eating his rabbit food. 

 

“Could you eat any less obnoxious…” Sam said, with a major bitch face.

 

“Nuho…” Dean answered with his mouth open, full of food, before taking another big bite. He picked up a napkin and wiped the sauce off the corner of his lips. “No, Samantha. I'm not here to impress you. Now tell me about this new beau of yours.”

 

“Ha ummm… “

 

“Very eloquent.” Sam looked at Dean sideways and Dean furrowed his brow. “Hey, I read.”

 

“Yeah well, He’s great. His name is-”

 

Dean's phone rang, Eye of the Tiger, and he was so quick to answer that he almost knocked his plate off the table. “Heya Cas, what's up? Uh huh…… yeah…….no that's right.... I'll see you then.”

 

“Whats up, Dean?” 

 

“Oh, Cas was just confirming tonight's dinner. I gotta go. I'll talk to you later, Sammy.” Dean laid a fifty on the table and turned to walk out of the little diner. The door jingled as he headed out to the street, leaving Sam there by himself. Sam sat slack-jawed, a little in awe. His brother had never blown him off that way.


	6. Date Prep

Running water echoed in the background as Dean slowly stripped, leaving his work clothes on the floor of his master bathroom. His hard muscular body now bare, Dean stared at himself in the mirror thinking about whether or not he should shave. He picked up his razor as he lathered up his face with his free hand. His phone beeped, interrupting him. It was Castiel. Dean’s heart thumped loud in his chest.

 

_I'm running a little behind, would you mind picking me up at 8?_

 

_That's no problem. See you at 8._

 

The water soaked Dean, warming his bones and soothing his aches. He thought about those beautiful blue eyes. Those thick thighs… _whoa there, big boy. Slow your roll. This is dinner. We ain't going to be at the club. You need to behave yourself._ He tried his hardest to just wash his hair, suds falling down his tan, sun-kissed skin. Rinsing his dark blonde hair, he started to hum, not realizing that he was humming the AC/DC song Castiel first danced for him to. He grabbed his loofah, trying to be innocent. Dean’s mind betrayed him and within no time at all, his hand drifted to his already awaiting cock. He slowly began to stroke himself with thoughts of a black and blue nightie. His hard member throbbed in his hand. He pumped his fist along it, a tense heat already building in the pit of hs stomach. His thighs started to feel weak as pleasure overtook him and then he was cumming; Castiel's name on his lips.

The shower washed Dean’s sins down the drain and he sighed low and deep. He needed to control himself. He wanted more from Castiel. He wanted everything, sure, but he wanted this to mean something and if it didn't have a happy ending tonight then that was ok too. He could wait.  He would wait. Anything for a chance with this angel of a man.

………………………….

 

Towel wrapped around his waist, Cas looked in his closet. He was kind of disappointed by the selections. Mostly work clothes… shorts and colorful tank tops for Zumba and more inappropriate things from his nightlife. He didn't want to be too formal by dressing in a suit and tie but didn't want to look like he didn't want to impress Dean. God, did Castiel want to impress him? He wanted Dean to be enthralled with him and not just for his body. He knew Dean was sexually attracted to him, but he had no idea if Dean wanted anything more than to just get him alone in his sexy ass Impala to hit it and quit it…. Dean wasn't like that, was he? He decided on a nice tight pair of dark levis, blue converse and a nice blue button up. It definitely brought out his best feature. _At least I think my eyes are my best feature._ Castiel added gel to his dark hair to make himself looked even more sexed, then gave one more look in his bedroom mirror. He knew Dean would be here soon. He was so nervous. Why was he nervous? _Cause you're going out with one of the hottest men you've ever talked to. Oh yeah._

 

Dean pulled up to the address he had written down on a napkin from The Unicorn. Sitting for a second, Dean studied the crumpled mess of paper: his sloppy handwriting, a tiny unicorn bust embellished in one corner. He looked up the walkway to a quaint little seaside cottage. Dean smiled. He thought he was close to the ocean. He stepped out of the Impala, his black dress shoes striking against the gray concrete. Dean had decided not to go too formal or too casual. Dean wore a crisp black v neck with a light green flannel, one of the newer ones that wasn't stained from work. The black jeans he wore hugged every curve of his body, but his ass especially close, _gotta enunciate my best feature. At least I think it's my best feature._

 

Dean took the five shallow steps up to the porch and collected himself. He rang the doorbell timidly and shoved his hands into his pockets. Dean could hear footsteps inside and his heart started to dance behind his ribcage. The door flung open and Dean almost gasped. The button up matched Castiel's eyes so close, it was stunning. Definitely wasn't expecting that. _What was I expecting? A black and blue nightie?_

 

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel put on his best flirtatious smile and leaned against the door frame. It made Dean want to attack him right then and there. Press his lithe dancer frame against his own that was hardened from years of hard labor. Dean reminded himself he needed to behave.

 

“Heya Cas. Are you ready to go?” Dean's voice shook a little. He had no idea where all his confidence had gone. Maybe into the wind when the door was flung open.

 

“Yeah, let's go.” Cas locked his front door and started down his lighted walkway. Dean quickly caught up but continued his quicker pace to get ahead of him. Dean grabbed the Impala’s passenger door. Holding it open, Dean let Cas slide - so graceful - into his baby. He closed the door and jogged around to the driver’s side. He hopped in and turned the key. The radio started up - “ _there’ll be peace when you are done, lay your weary head to rest, don't you cry no more .” -_ and Dean quickly shut it off.

 

“I like Kansas. You can leave it on.” Cas smiled so truly at Dean from across the bench seat. Dean reached up to the radio at the same time as Castiel and their hands touched. When they dropped their hands, Dean snapped his focus back towards the road. The radio came back to life and Dean put Baby in gear. He could have sworn that Cas was blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little shower smutt?


	7. Got Jokes?

They reached the restaurant, Hunter’s Steakhouse, in no time at all. Dean pulled into the valet area and got out. Walking around the front of the muscle car, Dean was met by the small teenage employee. Castiel could see him through the windshield, talking to the poor attendant. From his mouth came something along the lines of “ _ scratch it and I kill you”. _ He chuckled to himself while Dean opened the passenger door, outstretching his hand for Cas.

 

“M’lady.” Dean smiled at his little joke and Castiel took his hand as he stepped onto the curb. The restaurant in front of them was dimly lit and had peaceful music playing in the background. Castiel could tell he was going to enjoy himself. “ _ Keep yourself in check Castiel. You're a fuckup. Don't let someone woo you into thinking you're worth the long haul.”  _ He heard Uriel's voice in his head and tried to physically shake it. Dean took notice. “Are you ok?”

 

“Yeah let's just go inside.”

 

“Sure, yeah.” Again, ever the gentleman, Dean held the door. They walked to the maitre d’ and waited to be seated. The taller man stared at his dark-haired counterpart, studying his profile. Dean took note of all the little things, but especially the way Cas seemed to bite his lip nervously.  _ Those lips can probably do some work… _ Dean realized this was not the time to pop one so he forced himself to look at his shoes. Just then another pair of dress shoes came into his line of sight. He followed the line of the slacks in front of him to see Adam, his younger brother, mimicking Sam’s bitch face. “Aw, little brother, I didn’t know you worked tonight.”

 

“Of course not,” Adam said, sarcasm coating his voice, “Who’s your friend?”

 

“This is my date. Castiel, meet my younger brother, Adam.”

 

Cas extended his hand, which was accepted warmly by Adam despite his attitude towards his brother. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Adam. I don’t mean to be rude, but I thought Dean’s brother’s name was Sam.”

 

“Yeah, There’s three of us. Dean doesn't talk about me much. Must be the family's dirty little secret.” Adam poked his brother teasingly and led the couple to a booth in the back. “Your favorite table, big brother.”

 

“Thanks, Adam. Say hi to Jo for me when you get home. Tell her I miss her.” With Dean’s goodbye, Adam nodded and took his leave, heading back to his podium to welcome more guests.

 

Dean and Castiel seated themselves in the small booth across from each other, neither knowing exactly what to say. Castiel twiddled his thumbs as Dean fumbled with the menu. He looked up at Cas, as the dark-haired man began to speak. “I haven't been on a date in a really long time.” 

 

“Me neither,” said Dean, “I hope that you have enough fun that you want to do this again.”

 

“Already thinking of a second date? We haven't even really started this one.” Castiel smiled and giggled a little behind his hand. Feeling quite foolish, Cas blushed awkwardly, shifting in his seat. Luckily, a waiter came and interrupted their timid silence. Taking out a pen and pad of paper, the waiter took their order: Dean getting what he always got (a double bacon cheeseburger with a side of fries) and Castiel surprising Dean to no end by ordering exactly the same thing, staring at him with a sense of mischief.

 

“Didn't take you for the burger eating type.” Dean handed off his menu to the waiter.

 

“Well I don't eat rabbit food, that's for sure.” Castiel rested his chin on his hand.

 

“That's all my brother Sam seems to eat. I don't know how he survives. He burns so many calories in the morning, jogging, and then again at the gym every other day. I don't think I could live like that.”

 

“Me neither. I do enough dancing, stretching, and Zumba to keep any one person fit for their lifetime.” Cas smiled and looked out the window at the small flower box in the window. _ Daisies, my favorite _ . Dean had a sudden realization that this was the time to ask why he hadn't seen Cas in Zumba. Did that sound a little stalkerish? Should he know that Cas was in the Zumba class at all? For all Dean knew that could mean Cas was doing Zumba in his living room but he knew better. Dean had seen it for himself.

 

“So, you do Zumba then?”  Dean asked carefully, trying to sound nonchalant.

 

“Actually, I teach Zumba. Down at the local gym on State Street.” Oh shit.  _ Hot for Teacher… _

 

“No way, me and Sam work out there on the weekends.”

 

“Really? I don't think I've ever seen you there,” lied Castiel. He didn't want Dean to know that he had been dodging him.

 

“I recently signed up for the Zumba class. Are there two different ones because there was a dark blonde guy running class last time.”

 

“You must be talking about Gabriel. He's another teacher at the gym and sometimes we switch classes to change up our workouts…. you know muscle memory and all. Benefits of being best friends who work together,”  Castiel lied again.  Things got tense between the two of them, just when their food showed up.  Castiel thanked the gods, any and all, that these two little plates of food could save for a very uncomfortable situation. The men ate in silence for a few minutes before Dean opened his mouth again.

 

“So tell me more about yourself.  I know you work at The Unicorn and teach Zumba but there must be more to you than just your work.  I know you love to dance.”

 

“Yes, I do in fact love to dance. It's my passion and my dream. I hope that one day I will own my own studio, so I can share my love and install it in future generations.  That's the only reason I'm still working at The Unicorn right now.” Castiel stopped short, not wanting to explain any further. The memory of why he even started, sending him to that horrible place, like a gaping hole in his head.

 

“At least it's not the whole working yourself through college cliche.” Dean chuckled but stopped when he realized Cas was somewhere else. Another stiff hush between them. “What do you like outside of dance and work?”

 

“Well, there's not really that much. I can't cook for shit; I burn water.  I love anything geeky: Star Trek, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Doctor Who... you know the basic fandoms.  There's this new show on and I can't quite remember the name of it but it's about a couple guys who go on a road trip looking for their dad and saving the world. It seems like it'll be a good one. I don't know. I don't have that much free time to watch TV anymore. But, I love to read as well. I try to read more nonfiction than fiction, buffing up on any subject that I find interesting. From physics to psychology, I try to  educate myself whenever I can.”

 

“Oh, that's fantastic. Did you go to college?”

 

“Not really but I wanted to. I had almost finished a month's worth of college before I moved out of state with my high-school sweetheart.” Again, Castiel stopped, starting to drift. “That was another life. Another time. Maybe I'll talk to you about it on the next date.”

 

“Already talking about another date? We haven't even finished this one.” Dean said, plagiarizing Castiel's earlier joke. “I'd love to go on another date with you.”

 

Castiel quickly changed the subject, unsure of whether he even wanted there to be a next time. He was too scared to get involved. Scared that Dean would hurt him the way Uriel had. Use and abuse him. “Tell me about yourself, Dean. All I know is that you work construction and that you're very good at it.”

 

“Well, I love classic rock, hence all the cassette tapes in Baby. I read occasionally but don't tell anyone. I love cooking. I grew up baking and cooking everything out of a giant book of recipes with my mother. She taught me everything she knew and I learned even more from there. I did a brief stint in culinary school when I was a teenager. I always hoped to be a chef, but bills pile up and responsibilities come. Life changes and that's how I got into Construction. I make good money and I guess that's all that matters.”

 

“Would you like to own your own restaurant one day?”  Castiel asked as he chewed on a french fry.

 

“No. I don't know if I would go that far. Maybe a food truck- I guess that's a restaurant.” The conversation halted and quietness ensued. The men finished up their food before Dean raised his hand and Adam brought him their check. Dean left his debit card in the folder’s pocket and handed it back to his younger brother with a smile. “I guess you can have a tip.”

 

Dean and Castiel walked outside and Dean asked the valet to bring Baby around.  They waited, staring at each other and then staring back at their shoes, unsure of what really to say.  Dean hoped he hadn’t fucked this up. He really liked Castiel and didn't want to lose his chance.  Castiel hoped that he hadn't shoved Dean away. He was so torn on whether he wanted the man in his life or to stay out to keep his heart safe. Just then, the black shiny Impala pulled up to the curb. Again, Dean opened the door for Cas before he got in the other side. The ride home was dead quiet.

 

As Dean pulled in the drive of the modest two bedroom cottage, he looked over at the beautiful man sitting beside him. Dean definitely didn't think the date went well enough for a kiss, but maybe a follow-up date. Dean had gotten so used to one-night stands, he wasn't sure how to do this anymore. He leaned in a bit closer. Unknowingly, Cas leaned into it as well, until he smelt the sweet scent that was Dean, along with feeling his breath warm and sweet in Castiel’s personal space. “So, Cas,  I was hoping I could see you again... if that’s alright.”    


Realizing that he was mere centimeters away from the plump lips of his date, Cas pulled back sharply, quickly spewing, “I'm not sure about my schedule right now I'll text you.”  With that, Castiel escaped from the tense heat inside of the classic car and hurried inside. Dean sat there alone, a little taken aback. Castiel watched through the peephole as Dean pulled out and gunned it down the street. Cas rested his back against the door and sunk all the way to the marble tile beneath him. He really hoped he hadn’t hurt Dean's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha how funny would it be for au cas and dean to have a supernatural marathon....


	8. Past, Present, Future

Castiel paced the floor of his classroom. It was five minutes until class and people were slowly pouring in. Still no Dean.  _ Maybe he won't come…. He doesn't know I’ll be teaching this class today anyways… he wasn't looking for me… _ . His internal monolog was silenced when he watched the sexy beast of a man named Dean enter through the door, running a hand through his gorgeous hair that was almost the color of honey. His gaze caught Castiel and Cas blushed so deep that he thought he might explode. The clocked ticked, the small hand over indicating it was noon and time for class to start. “Alright everyone, let's get started. I thought we could do something fun and a little easier today. I picked ‘This is What You Came For’ by Calvin Harris. Are we ready?!” A chorus of dancers almost squealed. The stereo started playing and they started bobbing slowly to the music, rocking back and forth on their feet slowly, working their hips and abs. 

 

_ Baby, this is what you came for _ _   
_ _ Lightning strikes every time she moves _ _   
_ _ And everybody's watching her _ _   
_ _ But she's looking at you, oh, oh _ _   
_ _ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _ _   
_ _ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _ _   
_ _ You, oh, oh _ _   
_ __ Oh, oh

 

Castiel upped the tempo of the dance moves as his eyes scanned the crowd. A flash of green caught him and held him. He could look nowhere else. Cas was starting to regret his song choice. Dean was exceptionally graceful for a man his size. The way he moved his body made Cas’ mind travel to last night… the feeling of his hot breath against his skin.    
  
_ Lightning, this is what you came for _ _   
_ _ Lightning strikes every time she moves _ _   
_ _ And everybody's watching her _ _   
_ _ But she's looking at you, oh, oh _ _   
_ _ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _ _   
_ _ You, oh, oh, you, oh, oh _ _   
_ _ You, oh, oh _ _   
_ __ Oh, oh

 

Oh, how unnerving. It felt as if Dean were oblivious to anyone else in the room. Staring so deep into him, Cas could hardly focus as he brought the workout to its peak and slowly back into the cool down. Castiel ended the class and ducked out the side door and nearly ran from the building, hopping in his car before he could be confronted by Dean. As he whipped his Honda from the parking lot, he could see Dean, shirtless and perfect, standing with the gym door propped open, watching Cas go. He looked saddened by the speed in which Castiel had fled.  _ Please, whoever's up there grant me the strength to ignore this perfect specimen… relationships are not of import right now…. _

…………………..

 

“Gabriel, I can't be talking about love right now.  I just can't. Besides… it was only one date.” Castiel sat across from his best friend of many years and furrowed his brow. He couldn’t trust another man, even one as good and real as Dean.

 

“Oh come on Cassie,  it's been years since you broke up with Uriel. Not everyone is gonna be such a major bag of dicks.” Gabe unwrapped a sucker and popped it in his mouth for emphasis. 

 

“I know, I know…  I’m just scared. I can't do that again.”

 

“Do you think Dean is anywhere near the type of human scum Uriel was?”

 

“No, but-”

 

“But what? Don’t be a chicken shit, Cassie. Don’t torment yourself and keep yourself from happiness. You are worthy Castiel. Worthy of being treated well. Worthy of being loved.”

 

…………

 

“Bitch, what do you think you're doing?”

 

“Just a bump, baby. Just need a pick me up.”  Cas smiled as sweet as possible, being strung out like he was. Uriel sat across the room shaping his knives, staring him down.

 

“Did I say you could?” 

 

“I'm sorry baby, please I'm sorry.” 

 

Uriel stood and walked over to Castiel. He placed a knife to Cas’ cheek and pressed until a small line of blood came. Cas whimpered.  Uriel removed the knife but hauled his hand back and slapped Cas across the face. “Now, you stupid whore, get ready for work. Go be useful.”

 

Cheek stinging and tears rolling, Cas stuttered another string of apologies. He had no idea how he could have let it get this way. Uriel was so sweet in high school. They used drugs occasionally at parties, but when Uriel’s mother, Amara, died he was forced out on his own. Uriel started slinging drugs to get by. He always swore to Castiel it was so he could take care of them. That’s when the abuse started. Uriel told Castiel he needed to find some way to peddle his ass to make money, because his brain wasn’t any good, to help furnish their drug habits. You don't make a lot when you get high off your own supply. That’s when he found a flyer stating in bold letters ‘DANCERS NEEDED’ for a place called The Unicorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments?


	9. Cas' Backstory

Castiel stared at the cell phone clenched in his hand. _Stop being afraid. Dean isn't going to hurt you. Not like that._ He pulled up Dean’s number in his messages. Typing out what he wanted to say was going to be harder than he thought.

_Hey, Dean, I was thinking-_

_Hi, Dean, it's Cas-_

_Hi Dean, it's Castiel. I want to apologize for the other day. I shouldn’t have run out like that. I want to make it up to you...if you’ll let me._

 

Cas hit send and put his phone on the counter in front of him. He swiveled out of his bar stool and started to pace his kitchen. He ran his fingers along the white quartz of his countertops and stared at the recessed lights in the ceiling. Cas opened his stainless steel fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He was starting to pace back and forth once more when his cell buzzed on the bar. He almost tripped running for it.

_Yeah, I guess. Its no biggie. What did you have in mind?_

 

_You free tonight?_

 

_Tonight is actually my only day off._

 

_Well, then maybe you'd like to go with me a little early then? There’s something I want to show you before dinner._

 

_Sounds good, what time?_

 

Cas looked at the clock and tried to calculate how much time it would take him to get ready and get over to Dean's place. A couple hours should work. _How about 4?_

_Cool. you coming here? Or do u wanna take baby?_

 

_I was going to come there but a ride in your impala sounds like heaven._

 

_Only heaven for an angel. :)_

 

Dean really was the sweetest. It's clear Dean had already forgiven him. _I’ll tell him tonight._ Cas set his phone down and headed toward the back of his house, where his master was. Walking into his closet, he decided it was time.  Dean deserved to know what he's getting into.

………..

  


Cas waited, probably a little too eagerly, in his foyer. He grabbed his wallet and phone, sticking them in his pockets. Paces. Checks his phone. Paces. _What is wrong with you Castiel, sit the fuck down and wait._ Cas is about to head to his living room when a soft rap comes from the door next to him. Castiel freezes. Another knock wakes him before he reaches for the handle. Steadying his breath,  Cas throws the door open and smiles a greeting at the beautiful man on his door step. Dean smiles a bit sheepishly and runs a hand over the nape of his neck. God, he's beautiful. Dressed in skin tight 501’s and a green button up that makes his eyes almost unbearable, Dean stands on his porch. HIS porch. _How lucky I am._

 

“Are you ready?” Dean looks up at Cas through his lashes. Cas thinks he may have a coronary.

 

“Yeah. Um, let’s go.”

 

“You wanna tell me where we're going?” Dean says as Castiel locks his little cottage and pockets the keys. He follows Cas down his short cobblestone walkway towards the Impala. “I’m kinda driving us there…”

 

“No, but I will tell you that its downtown.”

 

“Alrighty then.” Dean opens the passenger door for Cas, smiling big. _Always the gentleman._ Dean thought about all the gentlemanly things Cas deserved. If only Castiel would let Dean show him.

 

Castiel eyes Dean out of the corner of his vision. What was he doing… he was going to tell Dean about his past and lose a great man. But he had to. This dead weight of a past life on his shoulders was a corpse of ugly truth he was about to reanimate. Dean looked over at Cas’ mournful expression and frowned. “Are you already having a bad time?”

 

“Oh! No, Dean.. no, just have a lot on my mind. You're going to want to turn here on 12th.” Cas pointed to the right side of the road. Dean obeyed and they drove down the desolate road slowly.

 

“Where are we, Cas?” Dean leaned forward to look up at a pair of shoes hanging from the power lines as he inched the Impala ever forward.

 

“Somewhere I need to show you.” Cas pointed again up ahead to a condemned little house with nothing but mud for a front lawn. He motioned for Dean to shut off the engine. Cas opened the car door and got out, walking around the front end as Dean got out the driver’s side, thoroughly confused.

 

“I thought this was a date.” Dean joked as he walked up to stand next to Cas. Cas was staring at the dilapidated house like he’d seen a ghost. Dean coiled his hand around Cas’ waist, hoping he hadn’t overstepped his bounds.  “Dude, are you alright?”

 

Cas took in a deep breath and sighed. He actually leaned into Dean, feeling the leather of Dean’s coat against his face. Dean almost gasped at the closeness, but damn it, Cas was going to enjoy the feeling of Dean against him, the one he’d been craving since their last night at the club. He took a few steadying breaths before he started to speak. “Remember how I told you I moved away from my hometown with my high school sweetheart?”

 

“Yeah..”

 

 

“Well, here’s our house.” Cas waved his hand in front of him. Dean looked back and forth between the barely standing hovel and the breathtaking man beside him, trying to picture a time where he could ever see Castiel in such a disgusting place. “It almost looks the same too. I mean before it wasn't condemned, but it was definitely worse for wear. Uriel’s mother passed away right after we graduated and we were left with nowhere. I had stayed with them because when I came out to my parents in junior year they kicked me out. Amara took me in and took care of me. So, without anywhere to go, Uriel had started dealing coke. One of the kids from school we used to party with set him up with this dealer and Uriel quickly moved us here. At first it was nice. Living on our own, going out every night, occasionally snorting some coke, smoking some weed. I did it because I loved him. I just wanted him to be happy. I guess I was too close to see it or maybe it was because I was strung out myself. Uriel started dipping into his sales product and the money he’d bring got to be less and less. He started hitting me and telling me it was my fault. I believed him.”

 

Dean sat, trying to keep his jaw shut. He listened intently to what words were falling from Castiel’s perfect lips, but was having a hard time believing that anyone could hit such a pretty face. _How dare they_. Dean felt anger rise inside him. Castiel continued. “He told me I needed to get a job to supplement our habit. But, by that time he had it so drilled in my head that I was just a worthless piece of shit from the boonies of Washington, that my brain would get me nowhere. He didn't want me to whore myself out- no- because I belonged to him. Was a possession. But he also said my ass was the only thing that would bring any cash. That's when I applied for The Unicorn. The pay was good but I was miserable. I didn't notice how miserable until one night when I came home from work, there were police and ambulances surrounding this little place, police tape everywhere. I stood back and watched as they brought Uriel out in a body bag. He’d been killed in a drive-by,” Cas pointed to the bullet holes still embedded into the walls of the rickety shack, “I watched them pull him outta the house but I didn't feel a thing. That's when I knew I needed help. I got in my car and stayed at a fellow dancer's house. Her name was Hannah. She cleaned me up and let me stay with her until I had enough money for a down payment on my current place. That was five years ago.”

 

When Dean sensed Cas was done speaking, he grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him so they were facing each other. Dean stared Cas directly in his watery eyes before tilting his head and pressing his lips against the chapped yet soft ones of his date. Castiel made a noise of surprise but leaned into it, responding with passion. Dean's hands left Cas’ shoulders and encircled his waist pressing their hips together. Castiel moaned against his will into Dean’s ever receiving mouth. Dean took the opportunity and laced his tongue with the other man's. Never had a kiss been so electric, so enveloping. There they stood in the ghetto, surrounded by each other, kissing as the clouds above them started to wring themselves out. Rain droplets splashed on their faces and soaked their hair, but both went unnoticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooooooo... whatcha think?


	10. Being Good

 

“Oh, Cas… I’m so… I am so sorry.”

 

“It’s not your fault, Dean.”

 

“Well, you know it’s not your fault either. Right?”

 

“Kinda…. I was young and stupid. I made the choices that lead here.” Not wanting to push Cas too hard, Dean pulled him into a chaste hug before guiding them back to the Impala. Dean opened the door for him then stepped around, closing the distance between him and the driver’s side in seconds. Dean slammed the door shut and revved Baby to life beneath them. 

 

“Are you still wanting dinner? Or would you like to go home?”

 

“I’d love to go to dinner, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course, I’ll have you, Cas.”

“But, I’m broken.” Cas looked out the window at the now rain drenched skyline of their small Oregon city.

 

“I’d rather have you. Broken or not.” Dean reached out with one hand and placed it on Castiel's thigh. A little high up. Cas lifted his head from the glass to stare at Dean’s hand on his leg. Dean felt so warm and Cas swore he could almost feel the callouses through his jeans. Despite the situation, the grip had Cas semi hard in his pants. “I'm not perfect either. I used to do nothing but work and drink myself stupid.” 

 

Cas gazed curiously across the tan leather bench seat at him. Dean tried to smile and chuckle it off but his words settled like a boulder in his cavernous stomach. To admit how fucked his life was made Dean uncomfortable. “I mean, I drink now, but I do it occasionally like when I go out. I used to drink a whole bottle of whiskey nearly every night by myself. When I stopped drinking, I turned to sleeping pills. I learned I needed to have a life outside of work. One that was sober, at least. Don’t worry. I’m broken too.”  

 

“Dean, you’re amazing.” Cas couldn't help himself. He reached up and caressed Dean's cheek. His face must have been shaven just for me, Cas thought as he traced his thumb along the strong jawline. Dean was just so handsome. “You are the whole package. Gentlemanly, strong, sweet, understanding…”

 

Castiel scooted closer with every word as a blush rose on Dean's cheeks. He tried to focus on the road. “Cas … Cas wait… Oh fuck….”

 

Castiel had placed his mouth to the side of Dean's exposed throat. Hot breath caressed Dean's skin each time Cas placed a kiss. He sucked at his collarbone gently which lead to soft nibbling at the skin there. One of Castiel’s hands dropped to a similar place on Dean's thigh. “Oh Cas… Not that that …. Isn't nice... But we... We're kinda at the restaurant.”

 

Pulling back and huffing breathlessly, Castiel climbed from the Impala out to the curb without looking behind him. Dean waited for a moment, stopping just outside the driver’s door to adjust himself.

 

………………..

 

“Thank you for dinner. I appreciate you texting me earlier, too.” Dean rubbed his neck with his hand and smiled a smile that could kill. 

 

“You deserved the apology. I was rude to run out like that… I was just scared. I don't do relationships anymore.”

“Oh… Well yeah, I can understand... hey, totally get it…” Cas watched Dean ramble on and on with a small smile growing on his lips. After the third time he heard Dean stutter, Cas grabbed his face with both of his hands, one on either side. Dean stopped speaking to look at Cas with a confused puppy face and that's when Cas decided. He placed his lips, first gently, on Dean’s. The spark was almost comically so as an innocent kiss turned into something more. Dean flicked his tongue against the dancer’s lips, wordlessly asking for entry. When Cas obliged, the sensation that overtook Dean caused a deep moan in the back of his throat. Their hips met and Cas thought he was going to cum untouched like a virgin on his first date.  _ What the actual fuck is this man doing to me? _

 

The speed their lips melded together quickened as Dean stepped further onto the porch, placing his hands on either side of Cas’ front door. Realizing he was blocked in, Cas’ arms encircled Dean’s neck and he fought the urge to jump up and wrap his legs around this god-like frame grinding into him softly. “Dean…. Oh my… Dean.”

 

“Oh Cas, you’re so beautiful.” Dean started placing kisses all along Castiel's collarbone and neck shamelessly. Dean’s hand grasped at Cas like he was going to dissipate.

 

“Dean I… Ohhh... Um. Dean, please.” Cas placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders and pushed him back. Dean could see Cas was flushed and definitely turned on. It made him want him more. “Dean, I wanna ask you something.”

 

“Anything Cas.”  _ Oh yes, please ask me to stay the night. _

 

“Well, my best friend is dying to meet you properly and has asked me if you would like to double date.”

 

_ Not what I was expecting _ . “Ugh yeah, course Cas, whatever you wanna do is cool.” Dean went to kiss Cas again but Cas started to protest once more.

 

“How about Saturday?”

“I work a short shift on Saturday morning but I can do that. 7ish? Am I meeting you there or are you going to want to ride with me?”

 

“Oh, please, pick me up.  I'd love to ride you.” Dean flushed as Cas realized what he said. Cas started to stammer before he finally said, “I mean I'd love to ride WITH you. Um, I'll call you later, Dean.”

Cas stepped away and shyly looked at the ground. Turning, he unlocked his house and stepped inside, throwing Dean a kiss and a wink as he closed the door.  _ Don't turn around Cas. You’re gonna be a proper date. You can wait. _

  
Dean sighed and started the walk to Baby. He wanted to spend the night tangled in the extremities of the gorgeous dancer who captivated him so in mind and body. He could wait. He would wait.  _ Whatever you wanna do Cas. _ His words echoed in his head as he started his precious Impala and began the journey home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tease tease tease lol hows everyone liking it?


	11. Picture Day

The night was cold and the salty sea air was damp as it gushed in through Cas’ bedroom window. He rolled over in bed exhausted from an all night shift at The Unicorn. One of his last; he had to stop if he and Dean were to become serious. Cas was tossing and turning, sweat started to prickle his skin despite the weather. Soft sounds escaped his slightly chapped lips. Fingers brushing up his inner thighs. A warm wet kiss placed on his chest. Stomach. Hip. Castiel bucked a little upward in his sleep, dreaming of a beautiful messy head of sandy blonde hair bobbing up and down between his legs. He caught a flash of jade green staring up at him before he woke with a start from his bed. Huffing and puffing, Cas tried to focus his sight in the dark bedroom.  _ Whoa _ . It had been ages since Cas had dreamed about anything that naughty. He could feel his blanket tented at his waist and laid back on the bed with a flop. Castiel let his hand travel south as his eyes fluttered closed and willed Dean to reappear behind his eyelids. 

  
  


When Castiel awoke again, it was afternoon and birds were chirping, rather irritatingly, outside his window. He covered his head with his pillow.  _ Thank god it's Saturday. Wait. It's Saturday _ . Cas leaned up in bed and jerked his head to his bedside table clock. 1:30. Roughly five hours until his date. Not that he was counting. He crawled from beneath the covers and headed for the bathroom. Getting ready for the day was almost silly when in a few hours he would just have to get ready again for his double date. Finally, Cas decided to at least shower, throwing on a pair of black sweats after. 

 

Breakfast - lunch- was quick and easy as well as lonely.  _ I should get a cat. _ Castiel grabbed his phone from his pocket and scrolled through his new messages. One from his boss at the gym, nothing important just a reminder that he worked on Monday., one from Gabe,  _ so excited for tonight _ it, read. And a multimedia message from Dean. Sent at 4:03 AM. The caption read:  _ woke up thinking of you, off to work. Dinner at 7 right? ;). _

 

Castiel couldn't believe his eyes. The picture was a downward shot of Dean in nothing but a flannel hung loosely around his shoulders. Or Cas assumed nothing else but the picture cut off right above Dean’s cock, teasingly close. His eyes traced over Dean’s abs and happy trail until he was almost drooling. Dean sent him a naughty picture.  _ What do I do…? Send one back? _

 

Cas hurried upstairs and stood in front of his vanity in the bathroom. He stepped out of his sweats and positioned himself so nothing but his chest and hips could be seen in his phone’s camera. He took two steps to the right, noticing there was the mirror on his dresser behind him.  _ How perfect _ . He put his pants back on and looked at the photo before sending it. His eyes were bright and blue and his hair looked messy and hot. The background of Cas’ picture showed how perfect and round his bare ass was. The caption he typed underneath read:  _ dreamt about u, yes 7. Seems I've got nothing to wear. ;) _

 

………………….

 

Dean’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He closed the truck door and reached for it. Resting his head on the back of the seat, Dean swiped the screen to see a new multimedia message from Cas.  _ Oh, thank god. _ Dean was terrified that he wasn't going to reply. He opened the message, reading what it said before scrolling down. His mouth actually fell open. Dean had seen Cas’ chest before but this was a whole new ball game. He studied the photo a second time. Dean could see two perfect butt cheeks in the background. Cas must have done this on purpose, based on the sexy little smirk that seemed to tug at his lips when he faced the camera. Dean sat on the side of the road in his work truck for an indeterminable amount of time, smiling like an idiot at his impromptu sexting convo with Cas. He turned the keys to the old beast so he could get home, shower and be ready for his dinner date. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter sorry.. ill make up for it tho ;)


	12. Double Trouble

The Impala crawled to a stop in front of the hole in the wall Chinese place that Cas had directed them to. Dean hustled around the rear end of Baby to open the passenger door. He let his hand fall from the frame as the door swung closed, aiming perfectly so he could lace it with Castiel's. Cas seemed surprised but entwined his fingers with the alluring man’s happily. There were a quick set of steps up into the restaurant. A redheaded waitress at the door greeted them and Cas asked for the Novak party. The young woman guided them around the corner to a room with booths. Gabriel caught sight of them, instantly crossing the floor and grasping Dean into a large unexpected embrace.

 

“Oh Dean-o, it's nice to meet ya. I taught your Zumba class once but that doesn't really count. How're you?” Gabriel held Dean at arm's length before squeezing his elbows and returning in the direction of the table. “Haven’t ever met one as handsome as you! Cas, you gotta tell me _everything_.”

 

“Uh good... yeah I'm good. I think I remember you.” Dean chuckled softly, rubbing the back of his neck because he was unsure of himself. This Gabriel was very forward.

“Why, cause my booty? It's my booty, isn't it?” Gabe swayed his hips softly with a smirk on his face before Cas smacked Gabriel's arm with a chuckle. They rounded the corner to their booth and that's when Dean caught sight of the partner, sitting patiently, large moose hands folded in front of him. Dean started busting up laughing.

 

“Sammy?”

 

“Dean?”

 

“I take it you two know each other.” Gabe scooted next to Sam and wrapped an arm around his waist.

 

“This is my brother, Dean.” Sam looked from Dean to Gabe, so amused by their situation.

 

“So this is your boy toy Sammy? Why didn't you tell me?”

 

“I tried but you're so wrapped up in Cas, you hardly pay attention to me anymore.” Sam gave Dean his bitch face, but his brother just flashed his pearly whites. Castiel smiled and leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder.

 

“I'm sorry I monopolize most of your brothers free time, Sam. I just can't help it. So much unexplored territory.”

 

Dean flushed fifty shades of pink, not unnoticed by Gabe. “Oh Dean-o, you're turning red. Who's the boy toy now?”

 

“Ok ok, how about some grub, huh?” Dean said with a half awkward chuckle, ignoring the dirty blonde man clinging to his younger sibling. He grabbed the menu and placed it in front of his face. Cas took the opportunity to place his hand on Dean's thigh once again. Farther up than when they were in the impala. “So the chow mien soun-” Dean's voice broke into a little squeak as Cas palmed his groin through his dark worn out jeans. He shuddered and shifted, trying to figure out whether or not he wanted Cas to stop.

 

“You ok, Dean?” Sam look perplexed, his brother’s sudden drop mid sentence worrying him. As if reading Castiel’s mind, Gabriel walked his fingers up Sam’s thick thigh to his button fly. It was Sam’s turn to jerk. Much to the Winchester’s relief, a dark haired waitress came around the corner, pen in hand. Castiel’s eyes suddenly darted down to the left as she started to speak.

 

“Tonight’s specials include multiple family dinners if you guys are interested. What can I get started for yo- Clarence??” The waitress smiled so big Dean thought her face might crack. “Fancy meeting you here!”

 

Castiel rolled his eyes secretively, before putting on his best fake smile as he turned his face towards her. “Meg Masters. What a pleasure. Don’t ever see you outta class.”

 

“No, much to my dismay.” Meg twirled her hair and Dean started to fume. She was flirting with his date right in front of him. Gabe shot Cas a ‘not again’ kind of look and Sam looked like he pitied the poor woman. “How are you this evening?”

 

“He’s here with me, sweet cheeks.” Dean possessively put his arm around Cas’ shoulders and kissed the top of his head. Meg visibly deflated. “He’s doing wonderfully. I say shots of whiskey all around, in hopes of getting frisky!”

 

Meg took their drink order and turned, but not before Dean placed a few promiscuous kisses along Castiel’s neck. As she stormed off, Gabriel lost it. It started out as a giggle but it turned into a full belly laugh, complete with his fist slamming the table. Cas joined in, leaving the brothers slightly confused as to why it was THAT funny. Dean turned to his date, who was very red in the face, and said, “Did we miss something?”

 

Cas quieted slightly, his chuckle beginning to trail off as he patted Dean’s arm. “That particular display just saved me from another five years of her ignorance. Meg flirts with me, to the point of disgust sometimes, everytime I see her. She’s never gotten the hint. Until now.”

 

“Well, glad to be of service,” Dean said as he relaxed into the booth. A different waiter came and left a round of dark amber shots at the table. Dean raised his and a grin spread across his face. “To happiness.”

 

Glasses clinked and down went their shots. The waiter took their dinner orders and left them to themselves until it arrived. The rest of the night went by in a blur of alcohol, good food, and good company. Gabe and Dean went slowly on the drinks as they were driving. Sam and Cas lost themselves in the fifth that the waiter had resigned to just leaving at the table. When the bottle contained no more liquid sin, Sam proceeded to kiss Gabriel’s neck and whisper, what Dean can only assume, filthy little tidbits in his ear. Gabriel glanced over at the only other sober man around - Dean - and nodded his head towards the door. Sam kissed him then, deep and needy. When he pulled away, Gabe knew it was definitely time to go.

 

The couples walked towards the front of the quaint dining room. Gabe paid, insisting Dean keep his money and headed for their respective vehicles. Cas clung to Dean’s side, tipsier than he intended. When they reached the car, Dean opened the door and let Cas slide inside. But instead of going around the other side, Dean bent in so close Cas thought Dean was going to kiss him. Dean looked Cas in the eyes and it was like he knew what Cas was thinking. He pulled the seatbelt around the dancer and clicked it, securing him before Dean took the driver's seat.

 

“Dean, can we go somewhere to watch the stars?”

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone liking the Sabriel? I'm new to writing Gabriel. any tips are appreciated.


	13. Three Bases Loaded

 

Gravel crunched under the weight of the Impala as Dean parked her on the hilltop. Shutting the engine off, he turned to grab a blanket from the back seat: chivalrous as always.  Cas exited and ran his fingers down the frame of the car until he was standing in front of it. The stars above them were so clear, no pollution to block the low light they gave off. Castiel bathed in it, inhaling the crisp spring evening air. He watched Dean lay the blanket down nicely before him in the small patch of grass, all sweet and innocent. When Dean stood and faced him though, Cas didn't waste another minute. He kissed the eldest Winchester square on the mouth, sexily but a tad sloppy; he was drunk.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Castiel's waist and pulled closer. He deepened their kiss and a low moan came from the bottom of Cas’ throat. This only made the sensations between them heighten. The spark was there again, just like their previous encounters, but under the surface, there was a growing desire. It had become so tangible, it nearly surrounded them. With strong calloused hands, Dean cupped his partner's ass in one hand as the other found its way to fist into dark disheveled hair. When Castiel inched down to cup his length in return, he decided that he should probably stop. “Cas you're really drunk. Are you sure you wanna do this?”

 

“Yeah, I want you, Dean Winchester.” His name on those perfect lips sent a chill through his body causing a shudder. He ran a finger along the other man's jaw, reveling at the small amount of stubble and how it felt against his skin.

 

“I do too. I want you… Badly. I just want it to mean more than a drunken night in my car… Well, on my car.” He chuckled at himself. Castiel laced his fingers into Dean's hair, pulling him near once more, guiding his date to place kisses up the side of his neck.

 

“Please.... I need you.” The dancer’s grip became feverish as his achingly hard erection started to feel trapped in his jeans.  It was begging for friction, begging for the sexy being in his arms to touch it. He had never needed anything this much. Being close to Dean was like filling his lungs with oxygen. Necessary.

 

“If you’re gonna insist, How about I just take care of you? You’re pretty drunk, Cas. I don't wanna take advantage.” There was no argument. He wanted Dean on him, skin on skin. Didn't matter how.  He had been plenty patient and he was done waiting. Dean pushed Cas back against the front end of the Impala. The god-like man in front of Castiel slid his trenchcoat down over his broad shoulders before taking the gunmetal gray t-shirt off over his head. The partial nudity gave the men a feeling of intimacy they had yet to achieve with each other.

 

The spring air was warm but a cool breeze came through, sending chills down Castiel's spine, hardening his nipples. Dean took notice, kissing his face and across his collarbone. He flicked his tongue over them, so perky and pink. He traced each line of his lover’s toned stomach with his mouth, what he had been wanting to do since the first time they ever met. Dean murmured loving words like handsome, strong, sexy...against Castiel's skin. His mouth stopped to nip at the dancer’s hip bones. He couldn't get over how delicious they were. He wanted nothing more than to grab those hips from behind and take that amazing ass. _Whoa, slow your roll... it's all about Cas right now._

 

Dean knelt in front of him, running fingertips down his chest. Unzipping Castiel's jeans, he bore holes into those beautiful blue eyes. Cas rested his head back against the hood of Baby as his pants and boxers were pulled down together, leaving nothing but feeling the barley warm grill against the back of his toned thighs. The dancer’s cock bounced out into Dean's face. It was clear that he was already leaking precum. Dean smiled and took the thick appendage in his hand and started to jerk, his lover’s back arching at the touch.

 

Looking down at the perfect man in front of him, Cas was reminded of his dreams. His member throbbed in the Winchester's firm grip. Dean responded by slowly licking the tip; tasting. The sight made Castiel groan and instinctively buck his hips, looking for more. Oh, how he liked watching as the lithe frame came undone beneath him. He could only imagine how Cas’ face would contort in magnificent ways when he felt the pressure of being filled by every inch his date could offer.

 

“Please…... Please stop teasing me.” Castiel looked up and pleaded.

 

“As you wish.” Dean sank his mouth down around Cas’ shaft, causing the dancer to lurch forward and wind his fingers into the thick sandy mess of hair that bobbed happily up and down. He was setting a pace so tormentingly slow, Castiel's legs were shaking beneath him. It was better than he ever imagined. The tongue felt sure and confident when it circled around the head. He was pressing the tongue flat along the underside, causing an uncontrollable thrust, his tip smacking the back of Dean’s throat. _God, he’s good at this!_

 

Moans echoed around the couple and the younger man knew then and there that this ‘angel’ was his. Mind, body, and soul. The connection he felt was second only to being fucked deep in his throat. Cas stared down at him with lust blown pupils, mouth slightly agape. Dragging the tongue up the base, Dean relished in the weight of the alluring man in his mouth. He pulled off with an audible pop. Castiel’s rigid cock was coated in a glistening sheen of warm saliva. Hands traveled to grip those breathtaking hips, rake fingernails down the other man’s thighs, and to massage his balls. “Do you like it? When I touch you here?”

 

“Oh yes ... very much so..please … Will you, please, put it back in your mouth?”

 

“What? This amazing dick of yours? Long and rock hard sliding in between my lips? Is that what you want?” Dean smiled and to enunciate his words, sunk his mouth all the way to the bottom, filling himself. The wet heat overtook Castiel and he just couldn't take it anymore.

 

With a small shove, Cas switched positions, the sexy beast of a man now pressed face first into the hood. He unbuckled Dean's pants and yanked them down exposing a cute freckled ass. “Whoa, Cas… Shit.. I like it when you take control like that.”

 

Cas smiled, removing a small bottle of clear jelly from his coat on the ground beside them. He slicked up his index finger, pressing its wetness against the hole he had exposed. He played with the small pink entrance for a moment before sliding one digit inside. “Oh fuck Cas. Yes…”

 

It took everything he had not to fuck himself back on Castiel's finger. When he slipped another one inside, it hit Dean's prostate, sending white specs through his vision. He dropped his head in between his shoulders, relishing in the feeling of being stretched. The slight burn that fell silent next to the pleasure he felt. Cas finger fucked Dean from standing in front of baby to his knees, spread so beautifully for Cas on the hood. A third finger slid in to join the other two. The sounds he was producing from the larger man were irresistible. The fingers slid out and he was slicking his thick cock before sliding home. The intense fullness of Cas inside him caused Dean to shake. He steadied his hands on the roof of the impala as Castiel slowly ground up into him. As he adjusted to the dick inside him, he started to rock with his lover, the angle allowing him to brush against the sweet spot. Sweat dripped from Dean's brow and breathless moans escaped him. It had been so long since he bottomed he forgot what it was like… Almost.  “Damn it Cas, you feel… So good… Harder… Please….”

 

“You are so tight, ugh fuck... Let me see that beautiful face.” Cas used a hand to tilt Dean's chin up to him. Their mouths meshed together, a passionate mess of tongue and teeth. The breath shared between them was heated with passion, and dare to say it, love, a feeling neither had ever truly felt. Cas’ thrusts became sporadic, the tight channel of his man bringing him towards his climax. Realizing he was close, Castiel reached around grabbing his partner’s length in his lubed hand. He jerked Dean in time with his thrusts, tongue still loose in the other man's mouth. The kiss was only broken for a cry to escape. “ Deeannn… !”

 

Dean felt it then. The white hot burst inside him, painting him with Cas’ essence, so overwhelming that he blew his load into his lover’s palm, hips bucking wildly, drops reaching the shiny black metal beneath them. “Oh baby…. Castiel… Ugh….”

 

Post orgasm bliss consuming them, they rolled onto their sides and lay there mostly naked in the moonlight, gazing into each other’s eyes. Castiel was almost asleep, eyelids drooping, when Dean heard a soft murmur come from his lips. One that plucked every last one of his heart strings.

  
“I love you, Dean Winchester.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha finally!! smutty smutty smut. was gonna be a teaser chapter but a pic from a Destiel group I'm in inspired more! how was it? (neither is my art but its the inspiration so had to add)


	14. Rough Patch

“I don't even know if he remembers, Sam. He was drunk. He didn't even wake up when I dressed him and drove him home.” Dean picked at the grease building up on his hands.

 

“Do you want it to be true?”

 

“Yes... I mean... I don't know. We just started dating but the spark I feel with him is like nothing I've ever felt before….”  staring dejectedly at the ground, Dean turned, lifting his ass off the grill of his impala.

 

“You need to talk to him, Dean.” Sam leaned against the side of Baby as Dean bent back under her hood. He was tuning and changing fluids. She didn't need it. Even Sam knew that, but he needed some sort of distraction. It had been 38 hours, not that he was counting, since he last heard from Cas. Even then it was when he tucked the man into bed before letting himself back out of the cottage. 

 

“What do I say, Sammy? I'm so at a loss.”

 

“Just text him. I'm sure you can work it into a conversation.” Sam walked into the garage and grabbed two beers from the fridge. He opened one and handed it to his brother. Clasping his hand down on Dean's shoulder, Sam gave him his best smile.

 

“Maybe.”

 

……..

  
  


Rain was coming down in droves as Dean pulled into Lafayette Construction. Puddles were scattered throughout the parking lot and there were menacing clouds on the horizon. The site looked quite deserted.  _ Where is everybody? _ Slamming his door shut and adjusting his jeans, he surveyed the area again. With a quick little jaunt, Dean was inside the portable that held Benny's office. “Hey, Benny.”

 

“Hey, brother. Please. Have a seat.” He didn't even glance up from his papers to look at Dean. Taking the chair and spinning it, Dean sat, legs straddling the foldable metal. 

 

“What did you wanna talk about? You need me to change shifts? Switch machines?”

 

“No,” Benny grew very solemn. “I love you, Dean, you know that. Without you, I wouldn't be where I am today, brother.”

 

“Get to the point Benny.”

 

“My budget is in the toilet, I've got three machines that need a full rebuild and I'm two weeks behind schedule on the Roman project. I'm sorry, Dean but I can't afford you anymore.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Dean's stomach was doing flips. 

 

“You're the highest paid out of our crew. I can't ask you to do more work than you do now on half the pay. You deserve better. I'm so sorry... But I have to let you go.”

 

“You’re laying me off? What the hell man? I helped you build this company.” He stood abruptly, chair falling down to the plain beige floor. Benny flinched. It took a lot to get Dean mad, but he had known this would upset him. 

 

“Now brother, it's nothing personal… I just can't afford you anymore. I might be out of a job here too.” Benny wiped a hand down his face and sighed.

 

“I need some air.”

 

“Dean, wait. Your severance check!”

 

He didn’t wait. Dean didn't hear him. All he could hear was the distant thunder of the storm approaching and his blood in his ears. Climbing in the cab, he smashed his hands against the steering wheel. Dean thought about losing his apartment, his life, his boyfriend… Castiel made so much money he wouldn’t want him anymore.  _ Worthless _ .  His truck ripped from the parking lot, gravel spitting in every direction. Benny was there, in the rearview mirror, watching him go. He felt so bad for hurting Benny but the man he had called family just crashed his whole life down around him. 10 years lost. The road was slick and Dean was pissed. He decided to pull into the next bar he saw. It just so happened to be The Unicorn. Not just a bar, but good enough. He prayed Cas wasn't working. 

  
  


Inside was dark and there were so few patrons around that there was only one waitress on the floor. A few dancers, both male and female, were dotted along the lengths of stages. Nothing caught Dean's attention as he strutted towards the bar. He grabbed a seat and held his hand to catch the young bartender’s attention. She smiled as she asked for his drink order. “Shot of whiskey. Please.” 

 

The bartender poured him a shot, turning away to replace the bottle on its shelf but was stopped by a tan freckled hand. “Leave it.”

 

Dean laid a hundred dollar bill on the bar and the bartender walked away slipping the bill into her bra. Hopefully, she’d turn a blind eye to how trashed he was gonna get, if he kept to himself. Time to drink away his sorrows. Hell, what’s a shot compared to what he used to be? Six shots later, Dean felt a buzz in his pocket. He opened his phone to a text. First word from anyone all day.  _ Dean is that you? At the bar? _

 

He turned around in his stool, scanning the room. In the corner of the stage, the curtain was pulled back slightly to reveal Castiel's face, _ his beautiful fac _ e, corrupted with worry.  _ Yeah, it's me _ .

 

_ It's the middle of the day, Dean. aren't you supposed to be at work? _

 

_ None of your business _ . Dean sent the message as his blood began to boil with the rage at himself. He got laid off and was day drinking.  _ What a fucking bum _ , he thought, internally angry.

 

_ Dean, what's wrong? I can see it on your face. _

 

_ I don't wanna talk about it. _ Ten shots down.

 

_ Ok, Dean. We need to talk eventually. _

 

_ Yeah we ducking do _ . 12 shots.

 

_ Ducking? How much have you had to drink? _

 

_ I'm fines. _ 13.

 

_ You should slow down, Dean. I don't get off for another hour and you drove here. _

 

_ Why do u care? _ 15.

 

_ Dean! Don't talk to me that way. I just care about you. _

 

_ Just care or love?! Yoiu shouldn say things you don't mean. Cas.  _ 16\. And the bottle’s gone.

 

_ What are you talking about? _

 

_ Nvm. I'm leavij. _ Dean's texts were blurry in his eyes as he twirled out of the stool and headed for the door. The weather drenched his outer layers on the way to his truck. He stood in a ginormous puddle to reach the driver’s door, fumbling with his keys drunkenly. He was desperate to leave, he needed to be far away from this place, Cas included.

 

“Dean!” Cas came running out of the club, robe thrown loosely around him, in time to see Dean’s truck rounding the corner onto the main road. He sighed and closed the employee door, slumping down on the cold gray inside of it. He feels tears well up in his eyes. Castiel doesn't know what he did wrong. Only that Dean's trashed, driving in the pissing rain. He doesn't have to think twice. He picks up his phone and calls the only person who will make Dean listen. “Sam? Dean just tore outta here like a bat outta hell, wasted.”

“Don't worry Castiel, I'll head over to his place. He’ll be ok.”

 

…………………...

  
  


It was getting dark fast. It didn't help that Dean's mind was foggy and he was almost asleep. He had been driving for hours, not wanting to go home… to face reality. His hands slid on the wheel, head nodding. Water splashed as he drifted over the center line. He caught himself, snapping back into his own lane. He needed something to stay awake. He fumbled to flip on the radio, pushing his Metallica tape into the deck. Music started to pour out of his speakers. 

  
_ So let it be written _ _   
_ _ So let it be done _ _   
_ _ I'm sent here by the chosen one _ _   
_ _ So let it be written _ _   
_ _ So let it be done _ _   
_ _ To kill the first born Pharaoh's son _ _   
_ __ I'm creeping death   
  
Eyelids fluttered closed. Hands fell against the leather seat. Dean drifted into sleep, the alcohol and music lulling him. Dean's head fell to rest on the steering wheel. The darkness encroached on him as his tires hydroplaned. The Chevy pickup swerved. Headlights flashed, horns blared. Dirt ripped and crunching metal was heard. Bystanders called 911, as a couple of men tried to pry the tree-crunched door open. The dark stayed dark for Dean. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im sorry... just keep reading. i promise ill make up for it.


	15. Anxiety and Antiseptic

Castiel had never driven anywhere that fast in his entire life. The call came in when Cas was about to turn the key in his Accord. With no hesitation, he whipped onto the freeway at 90 miles an hour. He almost left the door open, leaping from his vehicle so fast. The hospital was packed, waiting room, emergency room. Castiel's head was reeling.  _ Where is he?  _ Panic flowed through his frame. He needed to find Dean. A doctor strode past him and he desperately clutched his lab coat. “A car crash victim came in less than an hour ago. Do you have any idea where I would find him?”

 

“Dean Winchester’s family, I presume.”

 

“Yes… where is he?” Castiel was vibrating with anticipation and worry. A feeling he didn’t particularly care for. It made him short. Snippity.

 

“He’s upstairs. Level five trauma unit. His accident was pretty bad... I oversaw his case when they first brought him in. Some internal bleeding, broken wrist, fractured tibia. To my knowledge he’s stable. Check in over there at the visitor’s desk and then go on up.”

 

His feet carried him quickly to the waist-high desk. The nurse tapping out his visitor pass on the computer was way too fucking slow. He nearly ripped his laminated pass in half when he took it from the startled woman, heading towards the elevator. After punching the button god knows how many times he turned away, frustrated. He hopped into the stairwell, taking the steps two at a time all the way to level five. He nearly hit a doctor swinging the stairway door open into the hallway. He muttered out a quick apology. The nurse’s station was busy and he could tell that there were too many patients in this ward. A young blonde nurse looked up from her papers with a phone tucked between her shoulder and her ear. “May I help you, sir?”

 

“Dean Winchester’s room.” Castiel found he was a bit too demanding as he quickly added, “please.”

 

“C7. Down this corridor.” She gestured to the left side of them. “It will be the third door on the right. Big number 7 on the top.”

 

“Thank you,” he called behind him as he had started down the walkway when the words had barely left her lips. The hallway was nearly empty and his footsteps echoed against the sterile walls. The smell of antiseptic filled his nose, causing him to become even more anxious. He quickened his speed, trying to keep the volume at a respectful level. The glass slider was closed and the curtain on the inside was drawn. Even though Sam called him and begged him to come, he felt concerned he would be disturbing something. He felt like he may not belong in that room. Or maybe he was just scared of seeing the man he loved- _ was it even love? _ \- hooked up to all those beeping machines; wires and tubes and bruises. Did he want to see his beautiful Dean that way, so helpless? Yes… even if it wasn't ideal, Castiel had to know that Dean was going to be ok. He felt such responsibility for this. Cas had to show him that he was there even if Dean wasn't conscious to see. He grabbed the handle and slid the door open just enough to slip inside. 

 

The room was dark, a stark contrast on his eyes from the brightly lit ugly yellow walls of the hallway. As his eyes adjusted, he noticed the one wall of windows with heavy curtains, drawn tight. The walls were a surprisingly light shade of blue and the tile on the floor looked black. Castiel was doing everything he could to avoid the hospital bed. He knew what he would see, to some degree. His eyes caught Gabriel’s. He had his hands on Sam's broad shoulders, comforting the giant man in the tiny rolling chair. Sam had his face buried in his palms and his body shook lightly. Gabriel looked back down at his boyfriend and rubbed the long brown hair back away from his forehead. It was then that Cas mustered the inner strength to look at the person laying in front of him. Dean. His Dean. He felt sick.

 

Bruises covered Dean's face and arms… what Cas could see of his collarbone. He had a cast on one wrist and a fat lip. The IV dripped what he figured was probably pain meds. Dean's chest rose and fell at an almost peaceful rate. Castiel stepped to the other side of the bed opposite Gabe and Sam. He rested his hand on Dean’s uninjured arm and the man moaned in his sleep. Sam's eyes darted up, red-rimmed and bloodshot. “Dean?”

 

With a face contorted in pain, Dean rustled under the covers. His eyelids fluttered open and the first thing he saw was Castiel. The dancer swore that he could almost see a smile on Dean’s face. “Cas? What’re you doing here? Wait… where’s here?”

 

He seemed out of it. Pain meds. Cas grabbed his hand and squeezed ever so gently.  “Hun, you were in an accident, you’re in the hospital. Whoa whoa. Relax, just stay laying down. You’re pretty banged up.”

 

“What happened?” Dean tried to sit up but thought better when his back popped. Cas didn't know how much he even remembered. _ Don’t know what set him off in the first place _ . 

 

“You came to the club and got hella wasted…. We had a small tiff and you took off. You seemed upset about something.., I wasn't fast enough to stop you from driving, Dean... I'm so sorry.” Tears welled up in his ducts and he bit his bottom lip as they fell over his cheeks. Suddenly a rough yet tender hand swiped the droplets away. Castiel looked up to see Dean looking at him with… admiration? A smile played on the man's lips as he spoke.

 

“Castiel Novak. Don't blame yourself for my fuck ups. You're perfect.” Dean’s smile seemed to melt the anxiety from Cas’ very bones. He visibly relaxed, leaning forward to steal a chaste kiss from his… boyfriend? He wanted that. So badly. 

  
  


They all sat there together and chatted about Dean's condition. He finally let out that he was laid off, with gasps all around. Sam began to go on about moving in with him and taking care of him, waiting on him, hand and foot. Before there could be any protest, the doctor walked in. “Hello, Mr. Winchester. Family. So, let's talk about your stay, Dean. Your internal bleeding has shown on the MRI’s as minimal. Two days here and you'll be able to move home to heal. But no work”- Dean scoffed- “and you can't be alone for the first week. You'll need help anyways getting around. I will release you, but only if you have a caregiver.”

 

Before Sam had the chance to open his mouth, Castiel opened his. “He will be staying with me.”

 

Dean shot him a half confused, half grateful glance and the younger Winchester looked utterly deflated. Gabriel patted his shoulder reassuringly, turning his attention back to the doctor. “I advise taking it easy Mr. Winchester. You don't want to reinjure yourself. I’ll check in with you later tonight.”

 

With that, the doctor was gone. Gabe tugged Sam into a standing position and whispered into his ear. Sam looked down at his brother, which caused Castiel to look at him too. He was fading fast, so tired and sore. The meds were getting to him. “Hey, Dean, we’re gonna go and let you rest... I’ll see you tomorrow. Love you, big brother.”

 

“Castiel, don't … don't go.…” Dean mumbled in his near dreamlike state, clutching at the dancer’s hand. Gabe and Sam slipped from the room, leaving them alone.

  
“I'm not going anywhere, Dean. I'll stay right here while you sleep.” He took a seat in the chair and moved it as close as he could to the bed. Cas leaned over to the bed, resting his head on his forearms, staring up at the now peacefully sleeping Dean. The calm he felt knocked him on his ass. All the over-excitement and nervousness had taken every ounce of energy he had. Castiel didn't even know when he fell asleep.


	16. Let's Go Home

Dean hated every single millisecond of this. _ So degrading.  _ Castiel was pulling his car around, leaving Dean and Sam to wait on the sidewalk. They forced him to ride in this stupid chair. He fidgeted in the creaky leather seat and toyed with the wheels, spinning in a circle. “Dean, stop. What are you, five?”

 

“Five and a half.” Dean bit back at his younger sibling, playfully. The blue Honda arrived,  _ finally. _ Cas parked and jumped out to get the passenger door for his crippled man. Shakily, Dean stood with Sam and Castiel, who were quick to grab an elbow. “Oh for fuck’s sake, guys. I'm fine.”

 

Their hands semi-retracted, ghosting after him to make sure he didn't fall. He safely made it into the seat and Cas started to pull out the seat belt. “No, not happening. I'm not an invalid.”

 

“Of course Dean. I'm sorry. You hungry? Wanna pick up some burgers on the way home?” Cas smiled over at him as he clicked his own seat belt on.

 

“Yessssss.” Dean felt his mouth begin to water.

 

“Ok, I'll be over sometime tomorrow, while Cas is at work, to hang out, k?” Sam leaned in the open window. “We’ll watch some Doctor Sexy M.D.”

 

“Sure, Sammy. Now get off, I'm starving. Only thing good at this awful place is pudding. Don't get me wrong; love me some pudding. Just can't live off it.” The brothers said their goodbyes and Cas pulled out onto the main drag, headed for the nearest burger place. He couldn't help but nervously glance from Dean, back to the road and back again. Dean caught him the last time, and Castiel snapped his head back to the car in front of them. “I'm not going to die, Cas. Calm down.”

 

“I'm just looking at your handsome face.” The words made Dean flush and smile, his right hand reaching to lay itself on Castiel's thigh. He fidgeted under the touch, wanting so badly for Dean to move higher. It had been almost two weeks since they had had sex. He knew this was going to be hard having Dean in such close proximity. He knew when he first laid a hand on him in the club, he was lost. Forever. Dean must have realized how flustered he was making him. He squeezed softly and pulled his hand away. The rest of the trip rode out in silence.

 

………………….

 

“I'm just worried about him, Gabriel. He's my brother and he's always taken care of me. I just wanna take care of him.” Sam was laid across Gabriel's lap, the blonde playing with the dark long locks splayed out across his knee. 

 

“It's alright, babe. Castiel will take care of him.” Gabe popped a sucker into his mouth and gazed at Sam's little worried nose scrunch warmly. “He's in good hands.”

 

“I’m sure Cas is plenty capable. Doesn't change how I feel. Ugh… kiss me?” Sam looked up at his partner with pleading eyes, begging to be distracted. He looked so innocent. It was turning Gabriel on….

 

He leaned down, meshing his lips against Sam's, sweetly. Quite literally, his mouth tasting of cherry candy. Sam slipped his tongue into his mouth and Gabe's fingers found their way down Sam's abdomen, undoing his belt buckle. The younger man chuckled. “Whoa, sir. That's not a kiss.”

 

“I can kiss you there, too. I bet you it would take your mind off the whole situation.” Gabe scooted down the couch to angle himself for better access to Sam's waist. 

 

“Oh, babe, I'll forget the whole world,” Sam said as he resigned to the pleasure Gabriel was so ready to give him.

 

………..

 

Dean was nestled into the dark suede sectional couch, watching some monotonous daytime TV. He wasn't really paying attention. He was trying to listen for Cas. He had gone upstairs to do something or other but Dean needed to talk to him. He had to grow some balls about this love thing. Sure Dean felt it too… this profound bond the two of them seemed to share, but was it love? Was it too early for love? They had met just over three months ago. Dean had no real relationship to compare it to. Just as his thoughts were headed down the dark path in his mind, there were footsteps coming down the stairs. 

 

Cas brought down a blanket, a set of sheets and a pillow. He knew Dean wouldn't make it up those stairs to his bedroom…..  _ Guest bedroom _ . He meant guest bedroom.... Dean was hurting: he can't be selfish like this. The man just brought out an animal from inside of him that he never knew existed. When he rounded the corner, Dean was staring him down. It stopped him dead in his tracks. The gorgeous injured man lain out on his furniture finally spoke.  “We need to talk.”

 

“Oh? About what, good-looking?”

 

“Flattery won't make me forget what you said on our date.”

 

“Which one?”  _ Play dumb as long as possible. _

 

“Our double date. When we fucked, you know, on the hood of the Impala.” Dean was trying not to lose his patience. It wasn’t Castiel’s fault he was starting to hurt. He grabbed his bottle of pain medication from the side table, popping one in his mouth and chasing it with his glass of juice. 

 

“I didn't hurt you, did I? I get rough when I’m drunk…. I’m sorry if -”

 

“No, Cas... you didn't hurt me…. You told me you loved me.”

 

_ Whoop there it is _ . “Uhhhh... yeah, I did…”

 

“Did you mean it?” Dean patted the couch beside him and Castiel couldn’t help but oblige. He scooted next to Dean and the god-like beauty put a hand on the dancer's knee. Cas’ heart lodged in his throat.

 

“I mean we've only known each other for a short period of time, but we do seem to share a-”

 

“Profound bond?” 

 

“What are you, a mind reader?” He tried to cut through the tension with humor. Dean wasn't having it.  He leaned into him, closing the distance between their lips quickly. Cas gravitated towards him and cupped his cheek in one hand. The kiss quickly became something much more than a peck. Dean couldn't help himself. Castiel tasted divine. _ Better than pie….Did I really just think that?  _ Cas broke off first to regard Dean.

 

“Do you think that it's too early for love?” His eyes were full of uncertainty. It filled Dean with sadness.

 

“Do you believe in fate? Cause I do Cas. I do. And I think it was fate that Jessica broke up with Sam. ‘Cause if she hadn't, I would have never come to the club. I had seen you once before at the gym but I was terrified of you, so beautiful,” Dean caressed the side of Castiel’s face with one hand, “and I had no idea who you even were. The private show just enamored me further with you. It forced me to come see you again. Gave me that opportunity. I don't think it's too early as long as you mean it and weren't just saying it just because you were blissed out.”

 

Castiel gazed deeply into Dean's eyes as he thought it over. He had been on cloud nine, drunk and fully satisfied. That wasn't the reason he said it. Reason it slipped, sure. It definitely wasn't the reason that he had told Dean he loved him. Dean was handsome, funny, strong, and persistent. He did love him. Truly, and he had never felt this way before. Not even with Uriel. “Yes, Dean. I am in love with you.”

 

With a sigh, the weight was lifted from Dean’s chest. He heard the words he had hoped for. The words that had plagued him with their meaning for two weeks. He wished with all his might that they were true and he was granted that wish. Dean pulled Cas back to him, until he was almost on top of him. He stared up into the breathtaking blue irises with a genuine smile. “I’m in love with you, Castiel.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little bit of Sabriel in my life... little bit of fluff is what i like lmao


	17. Shape of You

Driving from the shore into town was wonderful. Dean did prefer the ocean views. Although there was something wonderful about watching tall seagrass morph into flowerbeds, shorts, tank tops, and sandals turn into business wear and uniforms, and the skyline become littered with buildings. He listened to Castiel talk about this or that. He reached for the air conditioner in the little Accord, turning it up. Summer was fully upon them and Dean was starting to sweat in his leg cast.  _ God, it friggin’ itches! _

 

“What do you think you will do now, Dean?” Cas was looking at him expectantly. He knew he would have to answer, although he hadn’t thought about having the chance to do anything other than find a different construction company to work for.

 

“To be honest, I didn't even think about a career change. But I've always wanted to cook, so why not go back and finish culinary school?”

 

“That's a wonderful idea, Dean. There’s a school not too far from my place. Just ten to fifteen up the coast.” Castiel looked happy for him. His smile stayed plastered on his face until they reached Dean’s doctor’s office. They approached the large four-level beige facility and he suddenly felt a surge of hope. Dean was praying to at least get cleared to do more than watch ‘Days of Our Lives’.  _ Seriously can't stand Eric Brady. _

 

The wait for the elevator was long, irritatingly so.  _ Unlike if we could have just taken the stairs. _ Dean hated this stupid cast. Maybe he could get a boot at the next appointment. The elevator doors slid open, causing him to quiet his mind so he could use his crutches to step on. Castiel hit the button for level three and smiled at his boyfriend as they were closed inside. 

 

When they began their ascent, Dean had an idea. He stepped behind Cas and slid his hands around his waist. Shocked but willing, Castiel leaned back into the embrace. Dean kissed him down his neck, only stopping to nibble at his collarbone. Fingers traced and rubbed his abs. The dancer hummed contentedly as Dean nibbled on the flesh of his throat. It wasn’t long before his lips found Dean's with a kiss. He was spun in the larger man’s arms, so now their fronts were flush with one another. They were tongue deep into a makeout session when the doors suddenly opened. A meek-looking woman on the other side made a squeaking sound. Seeing them so passionately locked together, she turned her head and blushed. Cas pulled back, mimicking the blushing like a schoolgirl. Dean just rubbed the back of his neck and huffed a laugh. The rest of the ride up was, thankfully, short-lived. 

 

The third-floor hallway was clear, so Dean took the chance to pinch Cas’ butt cheek before they reached their destination. Swatting at him playfully, Cas stopped in front of the door to the doctor’s office. Dean smiled, kissing him chastely as they nearly fell through the entrance.  _ Stupid crutches.  _ It was bright and open, much like his childhood home. The starburst clock ticking loudly on the wall caught his attention. Something about the clock made Dean swear it was familiar. When Castiel went to check him in, Dean sat down on the far side of the waiting room. He popped another pain pill behind Cas’ back, one more than necessary. He didn’t want his man to worry. Before Castiel could even sit down himself, the doctor opened the door that lead to the examination rooms. “Good morning, Mr. Winchester.”

 

“Mornin’ Doc.” Wobbly at best, Dean made his way past the doctor and down to ‘exam room one’ as directed.

 

“Well, I'm very busy today, full schedule, so let's just get this done. Your internal bleeding has stopped. Which is fantastic. Your bruises seem to be yellowing, healing. If your leg heals correctly, the bow to them may be slightly corrected on one side.  With that said, I hope that you have been resting.” He looked pointedly at Dean over the edge of his clipboard.

 

“Yeah, just TV for this guy.”

 

“Okay, that’s really good. I feel comfortable clearing you for more than you were previously. You can get your own food, and maybe even do stairs, if you think that's ok. Just listen to your body. If it hurts don't do it. If you feel good, then just go ahead. I'm glad to see you’re healing right, Dean.”

 

  
“Thanks, Doc. We’ll get out of your hair. That's all I needed to hear.” He was so ready to get home and show Cas a good time. The elevator had him ready for something more. But, of course, Castiel stopped him and began to ask the doctor a bunch of questions about Dean's health. His X-rays, his next appointment. The man was inching out the door as he was peppered with questions as fast as bullets. It was cute when Castiel worried. He liked having someone care about him enough to worry. He had Sammy, sure. But ever since their parents died, Dean didn't feel like he had anybody else to fully rely on. Well, there was Bobby, Ash, Jo, Ellen and... Benny. No matter what happened, Dean understood. He loved Benny; it wasn't his fault that Dick Roman had fucked him over better than Borax cleans clothes. 

 

“Babe? You ready to go?” Cas gazed at him expectantly, holding out his hand. Dean jerked himself out of his trance-like train of thought and followed Cas to the elevator. Once inside it, he was taken by the need to kiss again. It was overpowering and he willingly let it take control. The kisses transferred from Cas’ chest back to his lips. Soon he was against the wall, legs dangling down on either side of Dean. 

 

It had been two weeks and Dean and Cas couldn't take it: the mere friction from their own clothes had moans spilling from their parted lips. Dean dry humped Cas against the wall of the elevator, his achingly hard erection begged to be free from his pants but Cas stopped him. “Let's go home. I want to break-in my room.”

 

………………….

  
  


Back at the cottage, Dean eyed the stairs with dismay. He didn't want to take them on but he also wanted deep inside Cas’ ass…  _ Hmmpf. _ With his mind set on the task at hand, he took one step at a time, slow and steady, to show Cas he wasn't in pain. His boyfriend had told him ‘ _ one inkling of discomfort and we will stop. I'm not going to hurt you further. _ ’

 

The bed was supple under Dean's back. All these nights on the couch had given him horrible creaks and aches. The memory foam beneath him was already making up for the entire four days in seconds. Music played softly in the background while Dean waited on Castiel to come back. The dancer had slipped into the adjoining bathroom to ‘slip into something more comfortable’. The very idea made Dean hard. He tried to focus on the lyrics instead of becoming impatient.

 

_ Girl, you know I want your love _ _   
_ _ Your love was handmade for somebody like me _ _   
_ _ Come on now, follow my lead _ _   
_ _ I may be crazy, don't mind me _ _   
_ _ Say, boy, let's not talk too much _ _   
_ _ Grab on my waist and put that body on me _ _   
_ _ Come on now, follow my lead _ _   
_ __ Come, come on now, follow my lead (mmmm)

 

Castiel emerged from the doorway in nothing but that silky black slip from the first time they shared a moment. The blue trim still had Dean’s heart trying to jump out of his body. He had to admire the effort. Cas turned his head slightly, zoning out as he heard that Dean had set up a playlist. 

_   
_ _ I'm in love with the shape of you _ _   
_ _ We push and pull like a magnet do _ _   
_ _ Although my heart is falling too _ _   
_ _ I'm in love with your body _ _   
_ _ And last night you were in my room _ _   
_ _ And now my bed sheets smell like you _ _   
_ _ Every day discovering something brand new _ _   
_ _ I'm in love with your body _ _   
_ _ Oh I oh I oh I oh I _ _   
_ _ I'm in love with your body _ _   
_ _ Oh I oh I oh I oh I _ __   


  
It was different this time around. An ‘I love you Dean’ slipped out as his breath came labored.  Dean squeezed his ass cheeks before slipping a finger inside; he was already ready. He had been assisting himself every night Dean had been in the house. Cas lubed Dean up and ignored the burning sensation of pain. Soon it would transform into an intense pleasure. When Dean found his way deep inside Castiel, it wasn't passionate lust he was feeling. Something had shifted and now it seemed they were making love for the first time. Cas rocked back and forth on top of his lover, hips circling and grinding.  Dean traced the dancer’s body with his fingertips, drinking in the moment.

_   
_ _ Every day discovering something brand new _ _   
_ __ I'm in love with the shape of you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does that count as smut? i promise to have a full sexy chapter here soon. this chapter tho.. it felt more sensual than x-rated!


	18. Oh, Brother. Where art thou?

“Dean says he's fine but he's really not. I know he’s feeling useless that his man has to  _ ‘dance to support him’.  _ He’s mad at himself. _ ”  _ Cas had to go to work and there was nothing they could do. Dean’s unemployment barely covered their daily costs of living. Castiel still had a car payment and a mortgage to pay. He was almost done with both (about 90%). He had only relaxed slightly when he saw the younger Winchester pull up to the house in the Impala. Cas knew seeing her, let alone riding in her, would make Dean feel better. Walking to his car reluctantly, he called back to Sam. “I know you were going to watch ‘Doctor Sexy, but, maybe you can take Dean out for the night. He’s kinda stir crazy.”

“Sure thing, Cas. We will figure something out. I promise to not let him overdo it.” 

 

“Ok. I hope to be home tomorrow morning at six. If you could put Dean to bed and give him two pain pills, he should sleep all the way through until then. Dean will want to drink but please try to keep it at a minimum, with his medication. Like I said, he's itching to have his freedom back. Some Cassette tapes, maybe a beer, and some pain meds. That's all he'll need.”

 

“Thank you for housing him. I haven't told him about me and Gabriel yet.”

 

“Well, you should hurry, Sam. He will find out sooner rather than later and he'll be upset if it doesn't come from you. He loves you and wants you to be happy. If you're happy with Gabe, I know he will be on board. Don't even worry about the place to stay.” With that, he closed the door on his Accord to pull out of the driveway.

 

…………………….

 

Before he took his brother anywhere, Sam knew that he had to come clean. He knew Dean didn’t have any qualms over the fact Gabriel was a guy.  _ Hell, he’s dating a guy, too _ ! No, Sam felt like he was letting his brother down. He knew he lost the apartment, so naturally, he was preparing for his older brother to move in. Of course, Gabe would take the chance to ask to take their relationship to the next level. 

 

Inside, Dean sat on the couch when Sam finally got the nerve to cross the threshold. He snickered at the bullshit on TV. “Dean, you can't sit and mope like this. Let's go out for a shot and see a movie, or something along that line, huh?”

 

“Sure, Sam. I have cabin fever, anyways. Imma wake up with a hangover if we watch Doctor Sexy cause I'll drink this whole fifth.” To punctuate his word, he raised the bottle of amber colored liquid to his lips.

 

“I’m guessing Castiel doesn’t know you have that.” Dean just glared at him over the ass end of the bottle. Sam decided it was time to fill Dean in. “Uh… So… I have some news.”

 

“MMM… Yeah? What kinda news?”

 

“Good news… well, great news actually. Gabe asked if we could move in together.

  
  


The news was good. Great, as Sam had pointed out. He isn't happy that he's homeless. But he's ecstatic that his brother has found someone even better than Jess. He deserved to have a better half. He was happy for the bumbling moose. He couldn't be happier actually. He told him as much. 

 

………………...

 

The boys went to a small hole in the wall dive bar down the beach strip. Dean had seen it a couple of times, but it was definitely not a good enough place to even think about bringing Cas. He deserved so much more than that. With a round of shots, The Winchesters talked about everything under the sun: the episode of Doctor Sexy they were missing, their boyfriends, and the way that all Dean's clothes were dirty from his previous employment. “Why don’t we head down the strip mall, get a bit of exercise, do some shopping?”

 

“Sam… I don’t have any money.  Give my unemployment to Cas for housing my lazy ass.”

 

“You're not lazy, Dean. You’re hurt.” His words were a kind of final say over his intoxicated sibling’s ramblings. Exiting the tiny bar, they made their way toward the stores in a semi-crooked line. What could only be called drunk shopping ensues. Sam buys Dean a couple of things; _ just got a bonus anyways _ . He knows his brother would have done the same. He just wants to take care of him for once.  _ I'll just leave them at the cottage.  _ Dean doesn’t seem to notice. Being buzzed, all he could seem to do was offer Sam all sorts of weird things from masks that looked like pigs, small taxidermied animals to creepy dolls painted like clowns. Sam didn't take kindly to the last one. 

 

With a good night under their belts, Sam took his brother home and actually tucked him in. It was weird seeing Dean so helpless when he was always the one taking care of Sam ever since he could remember, and even before. When John and Mary died, Dean didn't cry. He threw himself into taking care of Sam, and god was he grateful to have someone love him the way his brother does. The way he hopes Gabriel will.

 

Somewhere between the stars fading from the sky and the sun encroaching on the dawn, Castiel found his way home. He was tired, mentally and physically. He had two routines and floor duty that night. Cas felt run into the ground. The only thing that made his feet move was the image of Dean asleep in their bed…  _ my bed _ . Castiel sighed and opened the car door. It was so easy to fall into this false sense of security with Dean. He pictured rocking chairs on the porch as he unlocked the front door.  _ Grandkids running in the yard.... _

  
The house was immaculate. Sam must have picked up for them. The stairs were daunting on Cas’ already overworked knees.  _ A nice hot shower sounds so good.  _ He opened the bedroom door as quietly as he could. All plans of a shower were abandoned when Castiel saw Dean snuggled up with his pillow against his freckled chest. Was it a sign that Dean missed him? Cas sat himself on the very edge of the king size bed. His hand made its way into the tawny strands on the back of Dean’s neck. He stayed there, rubbing circles, watching Dean’s chest rise and fall peacefully. He never dreamed he deserved someone so perfect, so good. Dean is entitled to more than some male stripper. He couldn't stay working at The Unicorn any longer if their relationship was going to work. Maybe, just maybe, they could figure it out together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brotherly loveeee in a platonic way lol


	19. Place of Dreams: Where You and I Shall Meet

 

The dog was fucking talking. Dean didn't know what to do. He even had fucking fleas. The monster was on the loose and he couldn't do anything stuck in the shelter. He could hear voices, one belonging to the man he loved. Just in time, he was released from a cage. He got into his car just before the monster came after Cas. Dean fought tooth and nail. Cas fought next to him. It felt like second nature. When they were drenched in blood, they embraced.  _ Let's go home _

 

Dean woke with a start.  _ What a weird fucking dream. _ He didn't really make sense of it other than he was terrified to ask Castiel if he could stay here. To lose him. They worked so well together. But, there was no fucking way that he could afford an apartment with just his unemployment. And now, as he laid next to the other man staring at the ceiling, he couldn't get this aching feeling to go away. He never guessed that Cas would come to mean so much to him.

 

Little did he know, Castiel was wondering how to ask him to stay. He felt that Dean would feel they were moving too fast, and as soon as he was healed, he’d want to find another place on his own. He didn't want to push Dean into something and lose him. No one had ever treated him as well. They were equally fucked, or so they thought. They loved each other, something said on the daily now. He didn't know what to do if Dean said no. Dean didn't know what would happen to him if Cas said no.

 

The morning soon faded into afternoon. Going through the motions of making lunch, Castiel had so much on his mind. Dean kept glancing back at the man and then snapping his head to face forward before the other man could realize he was staring. But, Cas saw it every time out of the corner of his eye. Could Dean sense the tension? When the food was done, he brought his own plate, along with one for Dean, to the living room. They were seated next to each other, picking at their plates, when they both decided to broach the subject at the same time.

 

“Dean.” Cas looked at his boyfriend, preparing to spill his guts. He was nearly interrupted by Dean's own confession.

 

“Cas, I wanted to ask you something.”

 

“I want to ask you something too. You first.” 

 

“No, you first.” 

 

“Well, one of us has to go first.” Cas started laughing at how ridiculous he was being about the entire subject. “I-I wanted to ask if you would move in. Permanently.”

 

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh. His eyes crinkled in the corners when he smiled like that and it made Castiel's heart sing inside his chest. “Oh, Cas. I was going to ask you if I could stay.  _ Permanently _ . But I was afraid that it was too soon.”

 

Castiel leaned into his man, plate forgotten on the coffee table. “I was scared that you would say no. For the same reason. What kinda adults are we?”

 

“Two big worry worts. And not very good at saying things out loud. Sam would be pleased that I’m talking about my feelings, though.” Dean felt a happy glow begin to coat his insides at the thought that his life and his brother’s were moving in the right direction. Mary would be proud.

 

Twirling a nearly black lock of hair in his fingers, Dean smiled against Castiel's head. They laid there together on the sectional, snuggled close. Neither of them had thought this conversation could have gone so well. Lazily wasting away Cas’ day off like this was bliss. Dean was prepared to have many more moments, just like this. 

 

………….

  
  


Much to Dean’s dismay and Castiel’s amusement, the next two weeks seemed to go by tortuously slow. The only saving grace was that Dean got his cast exchanged for a boot at the end of it. He felt overjoyed, blabbing about his freedom the whole drive home from the doctor’s office. This meant that he was much more mobile. He would even be able to do something other than sit on his ass when Sam and Gabriel were available to help move his stuff into Cas’s place. Sometimes it felt as if their relationship was progressing too quickly, and other times it was not nearly quick enough.

 

Dean’s things had all been stored in Sam’s garage since the accident. He was keen to get them back again. Partly because he wanted to see his stuff - like his tapes and books - and partly because he knew that Sam needed his space back.  Sam had packed his place and given his notice to the landlord all on his own, then stored his stuff for free. _I really need to thank him._

 

Dean’s pickup had been totaled; not even Bobby had been able to save it. There was no way that Dean would even entertain the idea of using the Impala for moving, all the straps and rope rubbing her in all the wrong places.  _ Hell no. _ Being as nice as he was, Gabriel phoned an old school buddy to borrow a van. When Cas and Dean made it to Sam and Gabriel’s place that Saturday, Dean was told that his job would be limited to letting the others know what could be disposed of and what he wanted to keep. Maybe he could even hand the occasional small ticket item to place in the back of the van.

 

There was quite a lot of stuff, as Castiel realized standing in the opening of the quaint garage. Dean sat and began picking through one of the tubs that were close to the top of the pile. Sam and Gabriel were moving Dean's big leather rocking chair, shuffling past him. Cas started going through the boxes as well so that this wouldn’t take forever. They still had to unload it into the cottage. As he sorted, Dean nonchalantly directed him to toss away the junk and repack the essentials. When he came across tapes and books, Dean just smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I think you got these next few boxes without me. I’ll be right back.”

 

With a smile turned up in the direction of his partner,  _ boyfriend?,  _ he picked some books up out of a box, and as he did some photographs fell out of one of the heavier volumes. With Dean already halfway up the stairs into the house, Castiel showed them to Sam to inquire about the people they captured. “Is this you guys with your parents?”

 

Sam looked surprised, and a little hurt. There was a sadness that touched his eyes that 

Castiel had never seen before. The hazel pools had only ever mirrored the happiness the giant of a man gave to the people around him. He took the photographs from Cas’ hands, flipping through each one with a sense of melancholy. “Yes, but I haven’t seen these photos before. Where did you find them?”

 

“Inside a book. I’m sorry Sam, I didn’t mean to upset you.”

 

“It’s ok Cas, you just caught me off guard, is all.” Sam handed the photos back when they heard Dean coming down the driveway. “They’re really lovely, but they should be in a frame.”

  
This gave Castiel an idea, a way to make Dean feel like he belonged. He smiled to himself before quickly putting them back into the book, setting it aside. Dean joined him then with a kiss on the cheek and they carried on with the sorting. The rest of the day went by in a blur, bodies shuffling boxes in the van then once more shuffling them into the cottage. The sun was setting on the horizon casting a beautiful glow over the waves as they came crashing to the shore. Cas felt a pair of strong arms encircle his waist. Dean stood behind him, admiring the view from  _ their _ front porch. The last box was slotted among the others in the spare room upstairs and it gave Dean a sense of relief. A weight was lifted off his chest. No more worrying about where to go, how to pay for it…. He could focus on school or finding a new job or… on Castiel. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anybody catch the Alice in wonderland reference in the chapter name?


	20. Deja Vu

 

With Sam having taken Dean to the culinary school to apply, Castiel was unpacking what he could without his man’s help. The stacks of boxes in his spare bedroom were intimidating, to say the least. Cas thought it best to start with the garbage bags of clothes he had already hauled into his… their… room. He turned from the spare room and down the hallway to where he and Dean had been laying their heads. The closet was full on one side; a walk-in that had never been fully utilized. The other side was full of random things, like extra pillows, towels, and some pretty embarrassing yearbooks. Some quick rearranging did the trick and he had space- and surprisingly the hangers- to put away Dean’s outfits.

 

There was a stark contrast between the bright colors mixed with a sea of black that was Castiel’s attire and the all-plaid wardrobe belonging to Dean. At least they wouldn't get their clothes mixed up. A satisfied smirk spread across his face and the dancer made his way back to the mound of shit left to put away still. Lids were popped open everywhere, half empty totes and boxes scattered around and a small dot of shaggy black hair amongst them. Cas sat cross-legged in the middle of everything, sorting things into piles according to what area of the house they belonged in. It was there that he found the book that held the pictures of Dean and his parents. “Oh!”

 

Having forgotten about them until just then, Cas went to fetch the frames he had stashed away for a rainy day. Dean had been tiptoeing around the house for the past two days since they had moved his stuff in. He swore up and down it was because he felt bad for not being able to help with unpacking but Castiel could see through the thin lie. It must be because there was nothing that was Dean in the house; even his favorite recliner was tucked in a corner under boxes. _ I have to make a spot for that for him. _ The pictures looked nice in the five matching antique steel frames.  _ Not bad for a five dollar thrift store score _ . There were quite a few empty spots in the pictures that dotted the wall of the stairwell. Placing four of them in a pretty little cluster was easy, adding such a personal touch to their home.  _ Oh, one more…. _

  
  


………….

 

“I’m telling you, Sammy. I've never been this happy. Not with anyone. Ever.” Dean leaned back into the passenger side of the Impala’s bench seat. He longed to drive his Baby but he settled for riding bitch. The smell of leather and grease calmed him and the old rock tunes on the radio were even more soothing. He was humming Metallica as they rounded the corner towards the little seaside cottage. “I love him.”

 

“That’s great, Dean. You have no idea how happy I am for you. It's funny how sometimes things have to fall apart before they fall into place, huh?” The younger of the Winchester brothers tried to focus on the road. He couldn't believe Dean was expressing his feelings so openly; he even threw around the L-word like it was no big deal. Sam had heard ‘I love you’ from his brother a handful of times in his whole life and he had said he loved Cas more than three times just on the drive home from the culinary school.

 

“What about you ‘n Gabe?”

 

“Uhh.. what about us?” Sam could feel the blush as it heated his cheeks. An awkward cough and a shift in his seat later, he was still trying to compose himself. 

 

“Have you guys said ‘I love you’s’ yet?”  _ The air quotes are strong in this one _ . Dean laughed out loud at his own witty thoughts. It granted him a sideways glance of concern from Sam.

 

“So, uhh.. get this. The funniest thing happened to me the other day. I-”

 

“Sam, I asked you a question. Are… are you avoiding the subject?” Dean frowned at his younger brother, who was deliberately staring at the road in front of him. Sam was fidgeting uncomfortably.

 

“Oh, hell no. Pull over, man.” Dean was not going to let the giant moose ignore him, so he waited until Sam did as he was asked then turned around in his seat to face him. “Sam, what’s going on?”

 

“So… er. Well, Gabe has nearly said it a couple of times, but I keep stopping him. And I don’t know why.” He thought back to the last time, which was just the night before when they were snuggling on the couch. Gabe had looked up from the sappy movie they were watching with a glint in his eyes and a smile playing at his lips. When he opened his mouth to say what Sam knew he was going to say, the younger Winchester bolted up from the couch under the premise of fetching a bowl of popcorn. Dean stared at Sam quietly for a minute or two before he opened his mouth again.

“Why Sam? Why don’t you want him to say it? Do… do you not love him? Is that it?” He watched his brother’s face as he struggled with his feelings. When Sam spoke it was quiet and sincere.

 

“Yeah. Yes, I do love him. He’s it for me...but this is huge, and I don’t want to fuck it up.”

 

“Well, I’d say that if you keep on brushing him off like that, you will fuck it up. You need to talk to him. Especially if you think he might be the one.” It was so strange for Dean to be giving Sam a lecture on being open about his feelings, but he had grown so much because of his relationship with Castiel. Dean smiled bigger than he had all day when Sam pulled the Impala into the driveway right next to his man’s blue Accord. The light was on in the living room and he could see Cas through the window, cooking dinner in the kitchen “Ah, home sweet home.”

 

“I better get home to Gabe. I’m sure he’s got dinner on already. I think I’m going to stop by the store and pick up some form of dessert. That guy loves anything and everything with sugar in it…. I’m honestly surprised he’s still got such a smoking hot bo-”

 

“Ok enough, Sam. I don't wanna hear about your man’s hot body as much as you don't wanna hear about mine and Cas’ sexcapades.” Dean cut his brother off before he could become grossed out. With a quick swing of his injured leg, he was out of Baby and standing upright. “I gotta get in there and eat some dinner myself. Don't ruin my appetite.”

 

“Like that’s even possible.” Sam laughed and tossed the keys in the air to Dean, who caught them without even a glance in his direction. His younger brother pulled his own keys out and climbed into his shitty foreign car with a wave goodbye. Dean swore he could smell dinner wafting out towards him, so he hobbled his way to the front porch as fast as he could. With a turn of his key, he opened the front door as quietly as possible. He had planned on coming up behind Castiel and surprising him but when he turned the corner into their living room, he couldn't go any further. 

 

His favorite leather recliner took center stage in the living room, the sectional moved to the opposite side so his spot could remain in front of the TV. On the stand next to his chair was a couple of his knick knacks, just random things he’s collected over the years: a gold ‘78 Lincoln Continental diecast car Sammy had given him years ago, a little tiny devil he had found the Halloween that he had his first kiss, and a Colt .45 replica that John used as a paperweight on his desk at work before he died. Dean’s stereo was set up in the corner near the couch, tapes organized on top of it. He hadn't even realized there was Metallica playing from its speakers at a low volume. He hadn't entirely felt at home in the cottage,  _ stuff wise _ … Cas was his home. But everything that surrounded them was just Castiel. He wanted to integrate their lives, but it seemed like his man got the jump on him. “Wow….”

 

“Oh, Dean! You’re home! I wanted to surprise you… do you like it?” The smile faded only slightly on the dancer’s face as he wiped his hands on a dish towel, looking Dean up and down in concern.  _ That face won’t do _ .

 

“Babe… I’m speechless. I love it. I- I love you.” With three little words, Dean replaced the stars in Castiel's eyes and closed the distance between them. Lips met in a sweet show of affection but seemed to rapidly be changing into something more. Cas found his hands snaking into the soft strands of Dean’s hair and the man’s own hands finding his hips in return. When their groins met, all caution was thrown to the wayside. Dean broke away first for air. “How about we take this upstairs to  _ our  _ bed?”

 

The way his boyfriend talked about their bed sent shivers down Castiel’s spine. It was a semi-innocent thing: just a mattress with some pillows and a thick duvet cover the exact color of Dean’s eyes… but at the same time, it was more. Their bed was the place they came together wholly. The place where words were transcended by the sensation of skin on skin. A longing look filled Cas’ eyes. “Please, my love.”

 

“As you wish.” A growl teased its way around Dean’s words as he yanked the smaller man towards the flight of stairs in between them and bliss. Sex had never been as good as it was with Cas. No girl could compare to the softness of that man’s ass when it bounced up and down in his lap. Halfway up the steps, Castiel stopped, the tugging on his wrist becoming useless. “What? What is it, angel?”

 

“Just hold on. Take a look.” His gesture towards the wall took Dean’s gaze and attention temporarily away from where all the blood was rushing to in excitement. At first, the wall looked the same as it had since the first time he examined it. It was then that he caught sight of a woman with pretty blond hair who made him inspect the pictures again. His Mom graced the frame in front of him, a smaller version of himself cradled in her arms with smiles plastered on their faces. Two pictures over in a matching frame was a family photo with John, Mary, Sam and him at the park; Sammy holding onto his Dad’s fingers as he stood on his tiny toes. Tears started to collect in the corner of Dean’s eyes as he regarded the last two pictures. One of him and John, standing side by side happy as could be, and one of Mary and Sam in a similar pose. 

 

“Wow, Cas… just….” A single tear rolled down Dean’s cheek and Castiel kissed it away, letting his man wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close. “No one's ever done something so sweet for me. You know you’re perfect right?”

  
“Pshh shut up! You are the perfect one. You deserve to be treated as such.” The mock laughter in Dean’s serious tone showed Cas that the pictures meant a lot more to him than anything he had set up in the living room. He hoped with his whole heart that Dean would feel more at home in his house then he had in his old apartment. Castiel smiled and raised a hand in the direction of the top of the stairs. “Shall we?”


	21. Make You Cum With 1 Finger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chapter name inspired by mishas dirty joke haha

If Dean’s gorgeous smile was not enough of a sign, he began pulling Cas up the steps again. The door to the room was slightly ajar, as Castiel knew it would be. He had already prepared for this, he had just thought they would have eaten first. Dean, however, was definitely not expecting what he found in front of him. Candles dotted the headboard and nightstands with rose petals cascading down the bedspread onto the floor at the foot of the mattress. Happiness radiated from Dean’s frame. “Awesome.”

 

Instead of commenting himself, Castiel relinquished his grip on Dean’s fingers and moved to the edge of the bed. Without looking at his man, he yanked his t-shirt over his head, making sure to showcase all the muscles in his shoulders. The way Dean shifted himself in his jeans was all too obvious and it sent the naughtiest of feelings to Cas’ ego. Twitching his hips only accentuated the sexy aura of the room. As he moved his hips he put his fingers under the waistband of his jeans and began to lower them, slowly. Using all of his stripper superpowers he started to sway sensually, looking up at his boyfriend through his eyelashes. He bit his lip in the way he knew drove Dean wild and raised his finger to beckon him closer. Dean seemed to be in a trance - he had been ever since Cas had started stripping in front of him - but he gathered himself and moved towards the other man. 

 

Castiel took hold of Dean’s hands and guided them to his hips, encouraging him to help slide the jeans down over the beautiful contours of his dancer’s body. As he wiggled to the music he was imagining in his mind, he felt Dean’s calloused hands gently remove the clothing; stroking his bare skin slightly as he did so. Once they were all the way down Cas quickly kicked them off, then placed his hands on Dean’s shoulders to turn him and pushed him gently down onto the bed. As his boyfriend stared at him wide-eyed Cas straddled him and gazed lovingly into his eyes. “I haven’t seen you here before. What’s your name?”

 

“Er… D-Dean.” The way Cas was moving over him was too much and not enough, at the same time. He desperately needed to pull the other man closer so that they were touching properly, but he was happy to go along with whatever Cas wanted.

 

“Dean… Well, Dean, I have a special dance reserved just for the hottest guy in town.” As he spoke he started to gyrate, hips rocking side to side, his body tracing perfect figure eights over his man’s jean encased sex. Cas let one hand slip down Dean's chest and one fist in his own hair, eyes closing as he let his instincts take over.  Castiel arched his back as he rolled his hips forward, effectively grinding his now fully hard cock against the fly of his man's blue jeans he wished he could will it out of existence. 

 

“Oh… Fuck, babe.” Dean struggled to get his shirt off over his head as his dick fought him, begging to be free. When the stupid shirt made its way to the floor-  _ finally-  _ he lay back against the covers and stared up at the dream of a man riding him. As if reading his mind, Castiel leaned forward sliding his zipper down as the dancer placed kisses along the line of his hipbones. “AHH.. shit, Cas….”

 

A lust-laden chuckle is all he received as he watched Castiel snap his ass up before sinking down again, cock rubbing now against Dean’s through the thin cotton of his boxer-briefs. Cas raised his body away from his only to run his own hands up his flushed skin, stopping to tweak a nipple when he heard Dean’s breath hitch. With an expert roll of the hips, he slid from his boyfriend’s lap, dropping down to the floor in between his knees. Tugging slightly at the legs of his jeans was his way of telling Dean to strip himself. Frantically, Dean hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his clothes and shoved them down until Castiel took over, throwing them on the floor with the rest of the discarded clothes. The dancer climbed back into his man’s lap, bare skin burning where they touched. This time when he started popping his hips side to side, their erections slid against each other as delicious sounds filled the air. It egged him on, the sounds of their breathy moans mingling being the only music Castiel needed.

 

“As much as I would kill to sit here for the rest of my life…. Uhhh….. Fuck, Cas please stop teasing me….” Dean’s head lolled back again, unable to look at the intoxicating sight of his beautiful partner rubbing and grinding over him. “Oh, fuck… babe… fuck me….”

 

All movement stopped for a moment, as Castiel was shocked into stillness. In the countless times they had done it since that first time on the Impala, Dean had never begged for it. In fact, besides that first time, Cas had always bottomed. Suddenly, the room felt very hot. He tried to not let his voice betray him, thickening it with false confidence. “You want me inside you, Dean?”

 

“Uh… ohhhh.. Baby please, please Cas.” The way Dean moaned had Cas moving from on top to shoving his way in between his man’s legs. With an agility he wouldn't have if it weren't for dancing, he leaned back and slid open the nightstand. The bottle of lube rolled into his hand and he didn't even bother closing the drawer before turning his full attention back to Dean. His finger teased at the man’s hole as his free hand popped the top on the lubricant. Dean moaned in protest when the finger left him only to gasp when the now slick digit made its way inside him. 

 

“Dean… So tight….” Circling his finger around inside the writhing man sent chills of anticipation through his entire body. Dean was beautiful like this, flush on his cheeks, panting, legs spread wide giving him access to the sweetest treasure he had ever found. Castiel’s cock was throbbing hard, almost painfully against the inside of his partner’s thigh. He stood from where he was kneeling between his knees to slide up next to him on the bed. “Fuck… Come here.”

 

Grabbing Dean’s shoulder, he pulled the man’s upper body closer to him, finger still inside him. When his boyfriend got the message and sunk his lips down around his dick, Cas took his finger out of Dean just to put two back in. He began scissoring them open and closed, loving how well his man relaxed and opened up for him. The hot velvet of Dean’s throat was overwhelming and it took every ounce of willpower Castiel had to not bust onto the back of his man’s tongue. “Mmmm… Dean, yeah just like that….”

 

The praise melted Dean and he happily bobbed his head up and down faster, enjoying the taste of precum that saturated his mouth. There was nothing better than the musky scent of Cas coming undone in between his lips. The digits inside him had increased from two to three and he could feel the heat pooling in the pit of his stomach. He was about to come and as long as he was filled to the hilt with Castiel it didn't matter what was in which hole. With a moan muffled as it vibrated around the thick member in his mouth, Dean spurted hot cum on the sheets in between them, body twitching as Cas continued his ministrations throughout his orgasm. It was the sight of his man coming untouched,  _ on just his fingers _ , that had the dancer spilling his own seed down the waiting wet channel that was  _  DeanDeanDean. _ “Ohhhh… Shit, baby yes…”

 

Dean swore the most beautiful thing he had ever had the privilege of witnessing was Castiel’s ‘O’ face, lips parted perfectly as he let out divine noises. He pulled off his partner’s pulsating dick, expecting to see it slowly reducing from its enormous size. To his surprise, it was still at full mast. Dean waggled his eyebrows suggestively when Cas finally looked down at him. “Wow, honey, you wanna go again?”

 

“It seems that I just cannot get enough of you. You will be the death of me, I swear.” After a few calming breaths, dick hard as ever, Castiel pulled Dean's legs close to wrap around his waist as he lined up next to his hole. “Spread your cheeks, Dean. Let me see your sweet pink hole.”

 

When his man dirty talked to him like this, Dean couldn’t do anything but  _ obey. _ His fingers gripped the insides of his ass cheeks and spread, doing as commanded of him. The look in his lover’s eyes made his freshly spent sex twitch with promise. The nudge of Cas’ cockhead against the sensitive ring of muscle had Dean dissolving into a fit of moans and shivers.  Shoving in was easy since he had prepped his man to completion just minutes before but Castiel still had to stop for a minute at the all-consuming feel as Dean clamped down. Soon, sitting still was not enough and Dean rocked back into his lover, signaling he was far past ready. Grinding back against his lover was the key to let loose the beast he had been hunting. That impatient, controlling,  _ dominant _ , animal he had seen the first time they had sex. Dean was so used to being with women that he usually took the top role, just out of habit, but god… what a wanton bottom he was. The level of debauchery flew to unbelievable heights when Dean began moaning better than any pornstar he had ever heard. It rivaled the groans and pants coming from Castiel.

They both knew neither of them was going to last very long the second time around. Dean’s dick bounced against his stomach, aching for release as his lover began pounding relentlessly into him, close to his own. Their breaths mingled together, both coming in mere huffs when Castiel's hips stuttered and he spilled. Over the edge he tipped, into oblivion with Dean on his coattails. The spunk between them didn't discourage them a bit as they kissed, slow and sweet, until both their nerves were too stimulated to even touch. 

  
Castiel rolled off Dean and glanced over at him. He smiled knowing that they were going to be happy together. He leaned in to kiss Dean’s neck, whispering low in his lover’s ear. “Welcome home, Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my beta, tfw_cas, for being so great and fast!


End file.
